


Sparia one-shots

by Mozzermorris



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Love, One Shot, Some Fluff, Team Sparia, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris
Summary: Some sparia one-shots of all kinds. Leave me suggestions for what you want next.





	1. Dollhouse escape

The lights flickered on and off unnervingly as their breaths became laboured. They had lost the others a while back in the initial panic of starting the fire and searching for an escape route. Their hands gripped each others tightly, their fingers intertwined as if to hold the other girl together as they ran further and further into the unknown. 

That was when they were forced to stop. They hit something strong and cold. A brick wall. A dead end. Nothing but the solid walls and darkness surrounded them in the passageway.

"What do we do now?" Aria panted out, terrified.  
"Backtrack" Spencer replies, breathing heavily.

They both knew that it was their only choice but neither wanted to go back towards the hidden monsters and the darkness that was deeper inside the bunker. They took slow, deliberate steps while trying not to breathe in the smoke from the fire. The air felt thick and polluted, it was suffocating. Their footsteps echoed loudly and they became very aware of every sound, every movement. They each ran their hand against the walls of the passage, the one that wasn't furiously gripping the other girl's, searching for an exit. That's when Aria felt it. A doorway.

Aria stopped abruptly, forcing Spencer to stop with her. She pressed the handle down slowly as sighed audibly when the door clicked open and light flooded through the crack where it had opened. Spencer gasped for a second thinking they had found a way out but quickly found herself dejected as they realised that it was just another room.  However, it was not just any room. It held weapons. Weapons of all kinds, guns, knives and all-sorts. It was truly terrifying as they though about what kind of psycho had trapped them in here. They swiftly entered the room fully and Spencer shoved a chair under the door handle to prevent anyone else from entering. 

Aria was pacing back and forth in front of the weapons questioning whether or not to grab something just in case. She quickly dismissed the idea as she flexed her right hand, already missing the sweet comfort of Spencer's hand even though they had been clammy because of the stress and anxiety. She flinched as Spencer name up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We should check this room out fully. This would have been a good place for this sick bastard to have a secret escape route." The taller girl stated firmly now that she was once again thinking coherently. The shorter brunette just nodded simply and scouted out the perimeter of the room. The walls were plastered poorly and one of the four held some old fashioned wallpaper that was yellowing and had several signs of mould rotting away at it as it was hanging ungracefully from its initial resting place. There was one wall that was completely covered by shelving units holding knives and ammo for the different models of guns as well as fully loaded magazines that were ready to be grabbed at any moment. Then she saw it. A hinge that was out of place. 

"Spence? Can you come and look at this?" She called behind her shoulder. She heard Spencer's footsteps come behind her before stopping and sending her lean over her shoulder. "These shelves have a hinge. Is it supposed to be there?" Spencer just continued staring for a moment before she pushed gently on the shelves. Nothing happened so she pushed slightly harder but still nothing happened. That was when Aria lost her patience and just tugged firmly on the side of the unit. Neither of them predicted that this would be the moment that they felt fear like no other. The moment when they could lose the most important person in their life without ever coming clean about their blatant feelings for one another. Without feeling the soft brush of the other girl's lips that they craved so badly.

The shelves swung open quickly and it all happened in a flash. There in front of them stood the infamous A. In one hand a pistol was held in a firm grip and the other a knife. It was already dripping with blood, running over the gloved hand and dripping on to the floor forming a large puddle. The hilt was pressed forcefully against the black material of a dress and Aria's pale flesh as the blade was buried deep inside her torso, just beneath her left breast. 

For some reason A ran. There was a long hallway behind the shelves and it was filled with darkness, A was out of sight in seconds, the only trace of their presence left was the blood. The knife had sent taken too, ripped out of her as A fled the scene. 

Spencer had no idea what had occurred until Aria had spun around, eyes full of panic and hand clutching her bloody wound. They just stared at each other for several long seconds before Aria swallowed harshly and her knees gave way. Spencer's arms shot it and caught aria before she had fully hit the ground. Spence landed in a seated position and Aria landed in her lap. That was when Spencer found her voice again.

"Aria. Aria? Come on. Talk to me, come on." She urged as tears slipped down her face and her hand, now covered by Aria's blood, came up to stroke her hair with inhumanly gentleness.  
"Spence?" Aria said weakly, having suddenly lost all of her energy. "I'm scared" she cried as she gripped onto the other girl's hand that was resting on her stomach, keeping her in place.  
"You're going to be ok. Alright? Just listen to me, you have to stay awake. Do you hear me? Just keep those eyes open because I need you, alright? God, I love you so much, more than you will ever know so you have to stay awake so we can have a long winded convosation about how I'm in love with you and always will be. Ok?" Spencer was crying uncontrollably at this point and was gripping on to Aria strongly now, too afraid to let her go for even a moment. Her breath was becoming shallower by the minute and they knew there wasn't long left.  
"Spence...I love you too. I don't want to die. Please do something" Aria said desperately. That was the moment Spencer snapped. She had to save Aria no matter what. 

She quickly stood up, dragging the smaller girl with her and swiping an arm across a table, knocking away its contents, before laying Aria down on it. She swiftly ripped the smaller girl's dress until she could see the wound fully. It was bad. Deep. That was when she got to work. She grabbed boxes of files and took a match to them after swiftly finding a box of them. They burst into flames and Spencer just fueled the flames before grabbing a knife and thrusting the blade mint the flames. She then went back to check in on Aria. She was unbelievably pale and her lips were beginning to turn blue.

"You're going to be ok. I'm going to fix you baby. Alright? I'm going to be here the whole time, I'm not going to leave you." She muttered to her, never faltering her gaze from the younger girl's. She then spun back around and grabbed the blade, now glowing red with heathered stamping out the flames with her foot. She then turned back round slowly, keeping the knife out of sight. She then reached forward and stroked her short hair again before quickly lowering the blade onto the wound with force. Her eyes streamed as he watched the pain fill the beautiful hazel eyes before her and watched her back arch in agony. He lips pressed together firmly as she fought back a scream. 

Spencer then pulled the knife back and threw it aside.  
"It's ok. You're ok now. I know that hurt ok. I had to stop the bleeding. I can't lose you." 

Then by some miracle they heard it. The sign of hope they required so badly. Sirens. They really were going to be ok.


	2. Don't promise forever quite yet

Spencer was staring up at the ceiling in her barn conversion idly. Her eyes must have traced the surface a hundred times by now but she was willing to do anything to keep her mind from wandering to places she wasn't prepared for. It had always been there somewhere, hidden deep in her mind, buried behind books that she had read, schoolwork and files storing any details about A. somewhere deep behind that was a shorter brunette that was trying to break free from the confines of the many pages and forcing her way into the foremost of Spencer's mind. Every time the taller girl closed her eyes she was standing there smiling. Nothing could distract her now. 

As if on cue her phone rung out into the barn, ricocheting from the walls and forcing it's way into Spencer's ears. She winced and she reached over to the coffee table, trying desperately to keep her balance as she stretched. A small, tight-lipped smile appeared on her face as she saw the name that had lit up her phone screen. She pressed the answer button hurriedly, wanting to hear her voice. 

"Hello?" Spencer smiled into the phone.

"Hey Spence, do you mind if I come over?" Aria practically yelped out. 

"Of course you can. But why? Has something happened?" Asks Spencer, worry quickly bubbling up inside her as she hears a quiet sniffle from the other end of the phone.

"I'm five minutes away, I'll tell you when I get there." With that Aria ended the call. Spencer then sat up from her position on the couch and planted her feet on the floor firmly, wishing that Aria would arrive quicker to settle the anxiety in Spencer's chest. Her eyes followed the clock on the wall. Eyeing it up as if the make time move faster and the hands turn quicker. She got lost in the movement until she jumped when the door opened slowly and she heard it close again softly.

Spencer turned her head slowly and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the tears streaming down the shorter girl's cheeks along with half of her eye makeup. She rushed forwards and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug, hoping to squeeze away the pain. After what seemed like hours Aria pulled back out other grip so she could look up at Spencer with teary eyes.

"Ezra broke off our engagement" she whispered, lip trembling.

Spencer just grabbed the shorter girl's hand softly and pulled her towards the couch. They sat next to one another not letting go of one another's hand. 

"It's my fault. I had a doctor's appointment and..." She paused to sob loudly "I can't have kids"   
Aria then proceeded to bury her face in her hands as she continued breaking her heart on the couch. The angry inside of Spencer was rising up. 

"He left you because you can't have kids? Is he for real? I'm going to kill him, he doesn't deserve you!" Spencer yelled out but never left Aria's side. "If you were my fiancé I wouldn't care if you could have kids or not, you would've enough, you are enough" 

After finishing Spencer sucked in a breath after realising what she had said. Aria's gaze met hers and she watched as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards slightly. She loved seeing Spencer get so defensive over her. The worst part about Ezra breaking up with her wasn't that he left but the fact that she felt that she really was worthless but seeing Spencer rant made her feel special. 

"I love you Spence, please don't leave me."

"Never" and with that Spencer looked down at the other girl's lips. She wants to taste her, she wants to love her, she wants her to be her's. With those thoughts she captured the plump lips in a soft kiss. In that moment the only thing that existed was each other. They pulled away and forced each other back into a hug.

"There is definitely no way that I am leaving you now" Spencer muttered and sighed happily as she felt aria sag against her front in relief. 

They continued hugging until the smaller girl fell into a deep sleep resting on Spencer. She simply lay them down softly on the couch properly, whilst not letting her grip on the girl loosen. She then draped a blanket over the two of them before letting her breathing fall in time with Aria's. Aria never did leave after that.


	3. Proof of my love

Aria woke up with a pounding headache and an incredibly stiff neck. Her eyes opened slowly and with some difficulty since her make up from last night had practically welded her eyes shut. She was immediately grateful that her curtains were closed as she had a monster hangover. As much as she was enjoying being curled up in the warmth of her bed she knew she had to get some water in her system along with something to eat, preferably something plain if she wanted to avoid puking on herself. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sighed audibly before pushing herself up from her bed. 

As Aria wanded slowly down the stairs she realised that she was still in her denim shorts and low cut short from last night but couldn't find it in herself to care as she was just happy to have made it home at all. Her parents had already left for work and her brother was out so she was home alone as she stumbled into the kitchen, immediately snatching leftover pizza from the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. She flopped onto a stool and leaned forward onto the smooth surface of the counter. That was when she became incredibly confused as she heard a faint russling sound come from her right thigh. 

Her fingers slowly lifted the leg of her shorts up and came face to face with a tattoo cover. 

"Oh shit." Was whispered into the empty kitchen.

She lifted the wrappings off slowly before smirking slightly at the ink beneath. Even now she found the words amusing, '#IloveSpencer' she couldn't even be mad at herself for that because she found it so funny. She wasn't so sure that Spencer would find it quite so funny though. Still, she had to find out so she quickly threw on some fresh clothes and some sunglasses before setting out on a short stroll to Spencer's house.  
~•~  
Spencer had another crappy night of no sleep because she was up thinking about Aria. She couldn't get her out of her head so here she was, clutching a cup of coffee and staring at a wall. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock come from behind her and the door click open. She turned to see who had arrived and a slow smile spread across her face when she realised that not only was it Aria but also a hungover Aria. She clapped loudly once before beginning to speak loudly, enjoying the look of burning rage in the younger girl's eyes.

"Good morning sunshine!" 

Aria simply groaned before remembering why she had come here in the first place.

"I have something to show you and you will either love it or hate it" 

"Is it nudes because that will not be opposed?" Spencer smirked.

"Not exactly, sorry to disappoint" 

Aria proceeded to throw her leg over Spencer's lap as they had both sat down during their little banter session.  She then reached down and uncovered her wrappings from her cotton shorts. 

"A tattoo Ar, seriously? You must have been drunk last night" 

"Shut up and I might actually show you" Spencer quickly mimed zipping her lips so Aria pulled off the wrapping and revealed the ink to Spencer. Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes had wondered comically, then her head whipped towards the younger girl, her mouth opening and closing without making any noise. 

"So do you like it?" 

Spencer replies in the only way she knew how to in that moment, she grabbed Aria's cheeks and pulled her into a rough kiss. Aria squeaked at the unexpected movement but quickly settled into the kiss and pretty much forcing her tongue into Spencer's mouth. When they pulled back they gripped eachother in a tight hug. 

"I love it, and I love you too by the way" 

That was all that needed to be said before Aria reclaimed Spencer's lips.


	4. You need me

My hands were beginning to sweat as I entered the shop. Me and Aria had a heart to heart last night about our sexual fantasies and although I had never guessed it. She likes it rough. That is what had lead me here, a sex shop, and staring at continuous possibilities. She doesn't know that I am here because I want into be a surprise, to fulfil our innermost desires together and show eachother exactly how much we love each other. She won't be awake for a while yet, she never is at this time. In all honesty I have been wanting to try this for a while now. I let my eyes scout out the store for a few moments before I spot the perfect thing.

~•~

Spencer enters her house quietly to make sure that Aria doesn't wake up. She creeps up the stairs to hear unsteady breathing and the rustling of sheets. Spencer immediately rushed to the bedroom in case her girlfriend is having a nightmare, even though they are a rarity. The sight that came into view may have been unexpected but it sure as hell was welcomed. 

Aria lay back on the bed, her eyes were closed tightly and her head thrown back as far as it would go. Her shirt was bunched up on the floor, clearly tossed aside carelessly. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as her left hand was hidden beneath the sheets. Small simpers were leaving her mouth a spuratically. Spencer just stood there with her mouth open and her panties dampening.

She began to stalk forwards silently, her breath held in fear of becoming known and Aria stopping. Spencer placed the paper bag down in the middle of the floor before shedding her shirt and continuing her journey.

Once she was next to the need she just watched for a few moments before quickly pressing her lips to the younger girl's while simultaneously gripping her wrists and forcing them above her head where she could no longer touch herself. The younger girl struggled for as few seconds before realising that it was only Spencer. 

The kiss was harsh and dominated purely by Spencer. Aria had no control but definitely wasn't complaining. After a while Spencer pulled back from the kiss and stared down at Aria, who was now blushing since she had been caught by her girlfriend.

"And here I was thinking that was my job" Spencer smirked out.

"You weren't here when I woke up and then I thought about that conversation we had last night, I needed it." Aria still wouldn't meet Aria's eyes. That was when Spencer decided that now would be a good time to test their names toys.

"Well I'm here now and more than willing to help you out but first I want you to trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do Spence" 

"Then close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

Spencer watched as Aria closed her eyes obediantly. She stood up and crossed the room before grabbing the bag and bringing it closer and dropping it next to the bed. She then shed herself of all her clothing before tearing the thin sheets off of Aria and smiling slightly as she gasped at the unexpected cold that ran along her body.

Next, Spencer dug through the bag before grabbing the blindfold and moving to straddle Aria. She reached forward and stroked her hair for a second before lifting her head slightly and slipping the blindfold over her eyes. 

Once again Spencer reached down to grab something out of the bag, this time it was a pair of handcuffs. She looped them around the headboard efficiently then roughly grabbed Aria's hands and forcing them higher up the bed where she snapped the cool metal around her wrist in a smooth stroke. Her eyes gleamed with lust as she heard Aria moan and try to buck up into her, begging her for friction. Spencer reached own to her thigh and gasped when she felt the excessive amount of wetness there.

"You must have been close baby. Did touching yourself get you this wet, hm?" Unable to formulate words Aria simply nodded. Spencer then took the initiative to kiss along her neck before reaching her ear where she nibbled on her earlobe before whispering directly into her ear, "Tell me. Tell me how much you want it." Aria moaned at the sexy rasp of her voice and the feel of Spencer beginning to seek out her pulse point.

"I..need..you to..fuck me Spence" Aria gasped out as Spencer was now biting down into her pulse point, determined to mark her, claim her.

Spencer moved to Aria's lips, biting them to force her way into her mouth, her tongue thrusted into the shorter girl's mouth causing a whimper as she was so overwhelmed. Spencer's hands then move to grasp her breasts roughly, pinching at the nipples and rolling them between her fingers. She moved away from her lips slowly, torturously and dragging her bottom lip with her as she moved away with her teeth before letting it snap back in place along with Aria's head as it had risen off the pillow In an attempt to follow Spencer. 

Spencer moved her body down slightly so she could kiss her way down Aria's neck and chest slowly, leaving trails of red skin and teeth marks before arriving at her breasts where she took one of Aria's nipples into her mouth immediately whilst tugging harshly on the other. Aria was moaning loudly at the attention and pushing her body up towards Spencer despite the taller girl's best efforts to keep her hips down on the bed firmly. 

After several long minutes of teasing and loud whimpers of delight and want Spencer finally switched breasts while pressing her thigh between Aria's. Aria moaned loudly and ground up onto her thigh.

"Come on then baby, you wanted to fuck yourself before, so here is your chance, fuck yourself against me and let me feel you cum" Aria's hips bucked up frantically upon hearing Spencer's words only to find that every time she pressed up Spencer would move her thigh away somewhere couldn't get enough pressure.

"Please Spence. I need it." Upon hearing Aria's begging she pressed her thigh down roughly once and slid it against her wet folds before pulling it away quickly and moving her mouth away from her boobs, which are now covered in hickies. Her lips trailed down her stomach and she let her tongue follow the subtle curves of her body as she listened to the rattle of the cuffs as she tried to move her arms. As she reached her hips she left light kisses over the skin while tracing her nails up and down the insides of her thighs. Aria opened her legs wider in protest and Spencer forced them even wider before pinning them there and taking the shorter girl by surprise. 

"Spence..please" Aria let out between moans. Then Spencer snapped, she grabbed Aria by her butt roughly and buried herself in Aria, devouring her without mercy. The younger girl squirmed helplessly as she tried to feel as much of Spencer as humanly possible. Without preamble two slender digits entered her. They remained still for a few moments as the tongue against her needy clit sped up causing her moans to rise in volume. The intruding fingers then began to move at an incredible pace now that she has adjusted to them. Her hips were bucking manically against Spencer's mouth and fingers. 

"I'm so close" Aria moaned out but Spencer had other plans as she slowed her thrusting but kept a steady pace and moved her face away.

"Not yet baby, just hold on, it gets better I promise" Spencer soothed as she reached for the final item in the bag, a small bullet vibrater.  She switched it on to let Aria hear it so she had a chance to stop this if she wanted but all she did was whimper once more and attempt to push her body closer to Spencer's. She flicked the vibrater against Aria's rock hard nipples a few times to torture her some more before slipping it between her slid folds and onto her clit. The moan that sounded was the most beautiful sound that Spencer had ever heard so she quickly sped up the pace of her fingers again and pressed the vibrater against her clit even harder.

"Cum for me baby. Come on you can do it" with her girlfriend's encouragement Aria finally came all over Spencer's hand and the vibrater which Spencer flicked off as she slowed her pace to a gradual stop before wrapping the shorter girl in a tight hug to ground her as she can down from her major high. 

After a couple of minutes Spencer reached up and disposed of the handcuffs and blindfold before pulling Aria into another hug.

"Wow babe, I think you just broke my body" Aria finally says.

"What? Was it ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Spencer rushed out in fear.

"No babe, it was perfect, you were perfect" Aria reached up and stroked Spencer's cheek before kissing her mouth once sweetly. "Besides, once I can feel my legs the tables will turn dramatically, just you wait" 

They spent the rest of the day in bed and believe me the tables did turn.


	5. Protect you

The girls squirmed frantically against the tight ropes around their wrists as they tried to get to Lily. Grace was lying  securely in a travel crib a few feet away from her mothers. However Lily was being roughly cradled by no other than Noel Kahn. "You all wanted me dead and you ruined our perfect plans so now your precious daughter here will pay the price, but don't worry I'm not totally evil so I am letting your other kid live."

"You're evil" Spencer spat as she fought strongly against the knots and trying with all of her might to not react when one of the knots comes loose enough for her to reach into her pocket and clasp her phone enough to hit her speed dial to the only person who could help them now. The only girl that hasn't been with the girls since she betrayed them for Ezra.

Spencer tried to angle the speaker towards Noel as be talks to give Aria good shot at hearing what he is saying if she did even pick up the call. "You really are a great swimmer Emily. But I'm thinking that it like be too good of an opportunity to have Lily here die because she can't swim. The perfect irony. So I'm going to take her out on my speed boat here and drop her in before leaving you all here to die. That sounds fantastic to me."

Noel then stood up before walking briskly to the edge of the water filled quarry. Once her arrived he stood still for a few moments simply staring at the high cliffs that surround the quarry making it over an hour's hike to get to the girls from the road. His plan really was flawless. He quickly lay the baby on the seat of the boat before testing out the motor to find he had run out of fuel and would have to hike back 15 minutes t get some from a small boat shack. He swore quietly but didn't mind too much as it would only prolong the girls' suffering anyway.

~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

Aria was beginning to unpack her belongings in her new appartment as she had just broken up with Ezra for good. She no longer wanted anything to do with him since she had lost her friends because of him and she was willing to take all of the necessary steps to get them to forgive her. 

She was rapidly losing faith in her ever making things right with her friends and it burned into her heart, especially when she thought of one particular friend that she had never thought she would lose. The last person Aria had ever wanted to betray but she hadn't had a choice. Ezra's life was at stake because of her and she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she left him at his time of need after he had done so much for her.

She let herself fall backwards into her new couch that would double Asher bed for a few months until she could afford a bigger apartment that would actually fit a proper bed in. She began to let her eyes close for a second before she was interrupted by a shrill ringing sound. She glanced over to her phone with no care, figuring it would be Ezra but her heart leapt into her mouth she she saw Spencer's name flash across the screen. She snatched up her phone and slammed it against the side of her head excitedly but before she even had the the chance to say anything she heard Noel's distant voice and what he said turned her blood cold. She listened intently as she frantically searched for her car keys and after a few minutes she finally heard her friends' voices.

"Aria, I don't know if you can hear this but we are at the quarry. We need your help! This is an s.o.s. And if you don't come then just know that we are sorry for shutting you out and we forgive you. We love you." Tears sprung to her eyes as she faced towards her car, now having found her keys and she slammed her foot onto the gas.

~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~

The girls didn't say anything to each other after that phonecall and just settled for sobbing violently as they tried to get free. Emily leaned heavily into Alison and Hanna into Spencer seeking comfort in their most trusted friends. 

Eventually Noel came back smirking as he held up the fuel triamphantly and made a show of filling the tank and pushing the boat onto the water. The faint sound of a car could be heard in the distance and Noel chuckled darkly.  
"No-one can save her now bitches" He started the engine and Lily began to wail at the unexpected sound. Noel began to direct the boat out and couldn't help but smile softly as he got closer to his destination. 

A car flew around a sharp corner almost sliding off the cliff edge as it sped further into the quarry and knuckles gripped onto the wheel until they were white as the brakes were slammed on suddenly. The door was haphazardly tossed open and a figure emerged from the vehicle.

All of the girls stared up at Aria as she took in what was happening. They watched as she spotted Lily and tore off her jacket. Noel was so caught up in what he was doing that he never looked up to the girl that was on the cliffs edge a hundred feet up. He found the perfect spot and tossed the child into the freezing water before zooming away. 

Aria knew she had to act quickly so she didn't hesitate to launch herself off the ledge and focused on Lily as she plunged into the icy water. 

The girls sat in shock as they watched Aria. The splash that was created showed the impact of her landing and created a great deal of worry but all they could think about was Lily. Aria's head emerged a few seconds later and they could tell that she was injured but she swam quicker than they had ever seen to the child and grabbed her before beginning to make her way over to them.

The minutes felt like hours as Aria swam as fast as she could. The child needed help, the water was freezing. Eventually she dragged them both to shore and coughed violently after she set Lily down on Emily's lap, blood rushing out of her mouth as she did so. She untied her friends as quickly as she could and stood back nursing her battered ribs as they checked on Lily. Spencer then turned her attention onto her shorter friend.

"Thank you for coming even after we blocked you out." She said weakly.   
"I couldn't not. I love you." Spencer didn't even consider that Aria was talking to all of them and grabbed her chin as she pushed their lips together roughly. Aria didn't fight back but did wince as her ribs moved slightly.  
"We have to get you to a hospital. You took quite the fall there." Spencer realized in a panic and the other girls seemed to finally register what had happened. Alison and Emily rushed forward and embraced her as they thanked her endlessly. 

"I called the cops on the way here. They're sending a helicopter and it'll be here soon" Aria informed her girls as she smiled softly at having them back and gripped onto Spencer's hand knowing there was another adventure to come.


	6. Bucket list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something merging Aria with Lucy's new show and lesbian sex being on her bucket list. That leads to a relationship.

Aria lay against the hospital sheets that smelt way too harshly of chemicals with a sigh. She had been looking over a list that she had written a year prior. Her bucket list. The news was expected yet so unexpected as she had been told that she only had six months left due to her aggressive cancer and she sure as hell won't be going down without a fight but she was preparing for the worst so she was determined to finish what she had started a year ago when she first found out about her cancer.

Her friends have been her rock, they really have but one girl more than any of them. Spencer had stuck by her side throughout everything, the chemo and the tests, not even mentioning the tantrums and breakdowns. No matter how hard Aria had tried to push her away, Spencer had pushed back to get closer twice as hard and for that Aria will be forever grateful. 

Her hand tightened on the paper as she read through the list, she hadn't even thought about doing half of the things on this list since she had written it. I mean, come on, what was she thinking when she had wanted to try lesbian sex before she died? She raked her fingers through her tangled bob hairdo that had grown since she had stopped chemo in exchange for this new medical trial she had fought tooth and nail to get onto. Wit an exasperated sigh she screwed up the list and launched it towards the trash can on the other side of the room, letting out a huge moan of disappointment when it bounces off the rim and onto the floor.

"I would ask if you're alright but based on your paper based hissy fit, I'm going to have to say you're in a ba mood and need some sparia time. Non-negotiable." Spencer states with a small smile and a chuckle from where she was leaning casually against the doorframe, watching Aria with a hint of amusement. "Care to explain what that paper did to encourage that kind of cruelty?" 

"No." comes the firm response as Spencer picks up the balled up piece of paper as she makes her way over to her friend and sits next to her, leaning back against the pillows and throwing an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. 

"Come on, Ari. How is this going to get solved if you won't face it?" Spencer insists and she holds out the paper for Aria to take. Nimble fingers take the paper after a few seconds and just cradle it for several beats before unraveling it at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Once the folds had been smoothed out Aria tentatively tipped the paper towards Spencer, urging her to take it and read through it. She looked up and watched as the taller brunette's eyes raked across the words at a shockingly fast pace. 

"Ar, this is what that was about?" Spencer pressed as realisation flooded over her. The younger girl simply nodded as tears pooled into her eyes and cascaded down her ivory cheeks. 

"I haven't even done half of the things that I had planned. I've wasted so much time and now I have missed my chance. Why me Spence?" She sobbed into Spencer's chest.

"Because you're strong enough to get through this and you have plenty of time to do the things on this list, maybe not the homicide but we could go skydiving and I can take you to France, hell I'll do the lesbian sex with you if it makes you happy." Spencer tilts Aria's chin upwards to look into her eyes as she speaks, nothing but sincerity pooling in her chestnut eyes.

"Really?" Aria asks tenitively after a small silence.

"Of course I'm sure Ar. We are going to do this. I would do anything for you and you know it"

~~~~~~•~~~~~~

It was that fateful conversation that led them to a cheap motel room just outside of rosewood. It was small and dark  in more of a creepy way than a cozy fashion. Spencer and Aria are lying side-by-side on the kind sized bed only touching by their entwined fingers. 

"This was a bad idea" Aria spoke up after a few minutes as she began to sit up. 

As she was about to stand up she was oulled back down and fell into Spencer's arms. "I don't think so Mongomery. You wanted to do this and I'm not letting you back out because it might not work out how you thought. We have this room for two days so we have plenty of time to go slow and figure this out, stop panicking. We both know you run when you panic." 

Aria turned over in Spencer's arms and sighed before snuggling her head into her friend's chest. "Slow" she whispered.

"Slow" Spencer repeated as she placed a kiss to the crown of Aria's head and soothingly ran her fingernails up and down the shorter girl's back. Upon feeling just how tense Aria is she had an idea. "How about you let me massage those knots out of your back? It will relax you and get us both used to touching each other. Okay?" 

"Okay, good plan. Where do you want me?" Came her reply as they boh sat up.

"Shirt off, on your front." Without question the shorter girl tugged off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor before laying down, restng her head on her folded arms. Spencer ran her finger tips up the length of her smooth back until she reached her bra strap, which she quickly discarded and lifted Aria slightly to rid her of the item completely before once again trailing her fingertips up and down.

"You could've just told me to get rid of it before you know?" Aria mumbled into her arms as Spencer began to kneed her shoulders filmly enough to work some of the tention out.

"Now where is the fun in that?" She chuckled. Aria simply hummed in response before her hum turned into a moan of delight as Spencer's hands worked their magic. Spencer smirked as she heard Aria moan out and decided to tease the younger girl slightly so she switched back to her fingertips and slid them down her sides, knowing she was ticklish there.

"Spence, don't be mean." Aria giggled out trying to dislodge Specer from where she was straddling the backs of her thighs, however Spencer easily overpowered her but let up on the tickling. She gave her apology in the form of a kiss on the back of her shoulder. Feeling compeled to continue by the soft skin beneath her lips she did just that. She kissed along her shoulder blade in small pecks. Tracing creases and crevices with her tongue before kissing down her spine, sucking at the skin gently, leaving small hickies over the bones and rejoicing in the moans she was eliciting from the smaller girl. 

Taking the moan as a sign to continue she slid the tip of her tongue along the bottom of her back horizontally upon reaching her waistband. "Can I?"

Aria sprung into action at those words, already worked up after the several minutes Spencer had spent on her back. She turned over and pulled herself into Spencer's lips before leaning back until she was lying flat on her back. To say she was shocked at the move Aria had made was an understatement but that didn't stop her from responding to the kiss with great force, surely bruising both of their lips. They moulded into one another, each fighting for dominance but neither willing to back down long enough for someone to come out on top until Aria disconnected their lips and moved down to Spencer's neck and up towards her ear where she sucked her earlobe into her mouth lightly, nibbling it as she began to move back down to her neck. She frantically searched for her pulse point, intent on making Spencer at least as half as wet as she was. When she found it she glued her mouth onto the spot, all tongue and teeth the bruise the flesh and make her claim.

Spencer grabbed her chin lightly and pushed her face up to reclaim her lips after a few minutes of incessant attacks. This time Spencer pushed into the kiss with enough force to maintain a stance of dominance, penetrating her mouth with smooth, calculated strokes as her hands moved further down, grabbing at Aria's exposed breasts, tweaking the hard nipples between her fingertips and smirking into the kiss at the soft moans she was eliciting. 

The pinches on her nipples became weaker and the kiss turned softer instantaneously as Aria reached down towards Spencer's pants, flipping the button open in one swift stroke and forcing the zipper down as she slipped her hand down the front of Spencer's panties. She stroked the taller girl lightly, circling her clit slowly, her touch becoming firmer as she became more sure of herself. The moans she recieved in return certainly ruined her panties as her pussy clenched in need at the soun of the taller girl. 

Their lips disconnected once more as fingers explored lower into Spencer, circling her hole a few times before dipping into her. As she slowly insterted her fingers she noticed Spencer's arms giving out so using her free hand she pushed her shoulder, forcing her off of her and onto the bed where she ripped her hand out of the taller girl's pants and tugged at them, needing to see the exposed flesh. Spencer looked up at Aria, feeling the loss of her fingers immediately but it gave her enough time to briefly evaluate how good this felt, to be with Aria, the one girl who could do no wrong in her eyes. 

As the pants finally came off over Spencer's feet Aria crawled back up towards Spencer so she could grab the hem of her shirt and pull that off too. Spencer once again became aware of what was happening and helped the younger girl take her shirt off before removing her own bra and tugging at her pants. They awkwardly manoeuvred tying to get the remaining clothes off their their sweat covered bodies and began laughing as the remaining clothes hit the floor. They lay side by side for a few seconds, taking in the weight of what they are abut to do.

"Do you stil want this?" Spencer spoke up finally, tracing her fingers up and down Aria's arm.

"More than anything right now. I never expected it to feel this easy, being with you like this, I guess our sparia bond runs deeper than we thought." 

"I know what you mean but right now I think you need to shut up and finish what you started." Spencer laughed. Aria immediately flipped over onto the other girl. Placing a single peck on her lips before slowly moving down her body, sometimes kissing gently, sometimes roughly nipping or leaving a hickey, never quite letting Spencer know where she was going next and giving the girl a muc needed break from being in control. When she felt Spencer begin to writhe beneath her she looked down at the marks sh left fondly before finally kissing up her inner thighs. Licking her way up to her heated centre. She felt the girl's body tense up for a second then relax as she placed her legs over the shorter girl's shoulders. Then she felt her tongue, rough yet so smooth lick all the way up her hot sex. 

It gathered wetness then dragged its way up towards her clit where she flicked quickly and without abandon before taking it into her mouth and sucking harshly, still pushing her tongue down against it. She could hear muffled moans through Spencer's thighs that covered her ears and could feel her shaking slightly. She released her clit with a pop before moving downwards and entering the older girl with her tongue. She settled for a slower pace to which spencer gripped her hair and bucked into her mouth, fucking her self against her face roughly. Her clit throbbed as it hit Aria's cheekbone over and over again for several minutes as she was unwilling to slow her pace.

Aria took Spencer's actions, secretly loving the feeling of Spencer taking what she needed as she thrust her tongue in and out of her even when he mouth was tired but she yearned to taste as much of Spencer as possible, her tangy tste addictive. The situation had escalated quickly from their gentle conversation just ten minutes before and Spencer was on the edge. She just needed one last push and came thunderously hard as Aria snaked her hands up her body as pinched her nipples deliciously hard. She cried out as she came but didn't let upthe grio she had on Aria's head with her thighs until she began to ckme down rom her high.

"Sorry." She mumbled half heartedly as her chest raised and fell eratically. She closed her eyes and felt Aria move up towards the top of the bed where she gave Spencer a chaste kiss before laying her head on the taller girl's chest.  
"Don't get too comfy, I've never come that hard before but I know that you are definitely going to come harder." 

~~~~~•~~~~~

She opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say and left shell shocked at the news she had just recieved. She was cured. She was cured, and the first thing she did was make a joke to herslef that it must have been all the great sex she and Spencer have been having since their first night together three months ago. 

"Aria? Are you ok?" Doctor cheng looked at her worriedly.

Aria finally looked up and began to smile. She was going to live. Aria jumped up from her seat and raced around the desk to greet her doctor in a bone crushing hug. She was going to live and she isn't going to waste any more time. Enough of the casual sex with Spencer, she needed to come clean about her feelings for her best friend.

~~~~~•~~~~~

She stepped into Spencer's room tentatively, trying to hide her nerves. "Hey Spence, you got time to talk?" 

"For you? Always" Spencer smiled gesturing to the space on the bed next to her. Aria jumped up onto the bed and lay her hand on top of Spencer's taking comfort in its warmth and smiling as she flipped her hand over to link their fingers together. "What is it?"

"I just had a meeting with Doctor Cheng. There has been an update with my cancer." 

"Aria, is it bad? We can get through it, I promise you." She instantly replied, desperately clutching to Aria's hand, afraid that she will disappear any second.

"It's not that Spence." She stared into her best friend's eyes as she spoke. "I'm no longer in remission, I'm cured." She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she delivered he news. She watched as Spencer's eyes lit up and she launched herself at the smaller girl, attaching their lips in a firey kiss. 

"Wait, wait, Spence.." She mumbled into the kiss, remembering what else she needed to say. They pulled back slightly, a faint blush covering their cheeks. "There is something else I have to say." 

Aria saw the curiousity spread across her face and smiled nervously. "I didn't tell you this before because I thought I was going to die and it probably would have hurt you more knowing but now I can finally say it Spence, I love you. I want to be with you, properly, not just casual sex." She avoided eye contact with the taller girl completely and missed the huge smile that spread across Spencer's face.

"Well that's good because I love you and want to be with you too." 

"Really?" She asked as she finally met he eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity. 

"Really."

Aria leaped forward into Spencer, hugging her tightly. They just sat it that embrace, neither willing to let go and neither had to because they had each other now. To death do them part can screw itself because they aren't going to be dying any time soon, together they are invinsible.


	7. Make-up

Aria grasped at her phone just to stop the horrendous noise that was emitting from the speakers. Without even checking to see who was on the line she accepted the call and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" Aria croaked out, unable to keep the tiredness out of her voice. She received a hearty laugh from the woman on the other side of the phone. 

" Seriously Ar? It's nearly noon and you were still sleeping, what time did you go to bed last night?" Aria's friend Kelsey chuckled.

" I don't know but I know you didn't call just to criticise my sleeping habits so what is it you want at this ungodly time in the morning?" Aria tried to sound threatening but the slight slur of her tired words contradicted every word that came out of her mouth. 

"Can't a friend just call to say hello?" The silence on the other side of the phone gave Kelsey all the response that she needed. "Fine, my test dummy for my new make-up dropped out at the last minute and I need someone to try out this make-up on if I have any chance of booking the gig I want for that new action movie next month, can you come over?"

"I don't know Kels, that rude awakening has chased away all the kindness in me." Aria smirked behind the phone, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Please Ar, don't make me beg." Kelsey pleaded.

"Alright, Alright, don't get your hair off. I'll be there in an hour or so, usual place?" She gave is with a knowing smile, secretly excited for the whole experience.

"Thank you so much, I'll even get the Sour Patch Kids out for you and yeah usual place, love you" With that the call ended and Aria was forced to get out of bed.

Aria groaned at the coolness of the floor against her bare feet and trudged her way over to the bathroom to have a quick shower before she headed out. She had to be quick because she needed to stop by Ezra's place before she went. Just the thought of Ezra made her heart drop because she really did care for him and love him once but it hasn't been the same since she became acutely aware of her growing romantic feelings for her best friend. 

The feelings began when they had gone to see a movie together. Aria hadn't been to interested in going to be honest but when Spencer had given her 'the look' with her big brown eyes she couldn't resist and went to watch the horror flick with her ever though they terrify her.

Aria had been scared from the second the movie started and had clutched onto Spencer's hand as if it was her lifeline from the first jump. Once the older brunette realised why Aria hadn't wanted to come she immediately felt guilty so she had wrapped her shorter friend up in a hug and cradled her gently for the rest of the film while she silently rejoiced the the fact that Aria was soothed quite rapidly by her warm embrace. Aria will never forget looking up at Spencer in the dim light and the feeling of safety that had overwhelmed her enough for her to nap lightly for the rest of the movie. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Even the excitement that she felt for seeing her friend later couldn't bring her to be happy as she drove over to Ezra's place forty minutes later. Her knuckled had turned white as she approached the apartment building. She sat in her car in the parking lot for a few minutes trying to rally up her nerves long enough to get out of the car. After a deep breath she sacked up and got out of her car. 

The elevator ride lasted way longer that she would've liked as she just wanted to get this horrible task over with. She leaned back against the mirror and sighed, picturing Spencer's smile as she tried to stay calm and not bottle it and run. The doors opened and revealed the corridor leading to Ezra's apartment. Each step she took caused her to sweat a little more profusely and rose her heartbeat a little bit higher until she reached the door and knocked lightly on the wood.

She held her breath as she waited,listening intently to the sound of her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's footsteps excruciatingly slow footsteps get ever closer. Then the the door swung open to reveal the unshaven face of Ezra, his eyes as warm and loving as ever and a small smile gracing his lips.

"Aria, hey" Ezra says, confused as to why his girlfriend has come over without calling ahead first as she usually does. "I wasn't expecting you, you usually call to make sure I'm in first."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to barge in but there is something I have to tell you and planning this wouldn't make it any easier." Aria speaks with a timid voice, unsure of how this is going to go. "Can I come in?"

" Yes, Yes, of course you can." Ezra holds the door open wider so Aria can come through and watches as she walks through the apartment to take a seat on the very edge of the couch, as if she was getting ready to run at any given second. "Are you okay? You seem off today."

"No, no really. I'd rather not be here doing this to be honest but this needs to happen" Aria answers truthfully.

"The thing is Ezra...We aren't a good fit anymore. I can't be with you." Aria starts, trying to get the truth out in one go, ripping off the band-aid. "I think I like someone else but I can promise you that I haven't cheated because I would never even dream of doing that. I don't even think that person likes me back but I can't be with you knowing that there is someone else out there that I want. It wouldn't be fair on me or you. I'm so sorry."

"I know Aria. I knew this day would come but I was hoping that we could've had a little more time first." Ezra said with a sad smile. He had small tears in his eyes and Aria could tell he was fighting to keep them where they are. "I love you Aria, and I know that you love me too but hat means nothing if you can't be happy, all I want is for you to be happy even if that isn't with me."

To say Aria was shocked would be an understatement, she had expected this to go much worse, with a lot more yelling and end with Ezra being immensely angry and tying to fight for her but here he was telling her to go and be happy, she had never felt so relieved. "Thank you so much for understanding, I know that you are going to need time but I really hope that one day we can be friends. I'm going to go rather than drag this out too much but I do love you Ezra."

Aria shifted towards the door with a slight spring in her step and a smile beginning to form on her lips. " Oh, and Aria?" She turned back to him as she heard his voice. "You should tell Spencer how you feel, she'd be lucky to have you." Aria smiled widely at his word and closed the door softly behind her. 

As she rode the slow elevator back down she called Hanna to let her know how it went. Hanna couldn't have been happier for her and didn't miss a beat in teasing her about telling Spencer since she was the only one in their friendship group that doesn't know about Aria's crush on her. Aria rolled her eyes at least twice during the conversation and ended the call when she reached her car having made arrangements to stay over her house tonight for a sleepover with the promise that Hanna would get Spencer and Emily to stay over too. 

Aria sank into her car seat with a thud, throwing her phone into the glove box, a habit Spencer had drilled into her the second she had got her license. She thought back on the break-up and laughed lightly at how nervous she was beforehand. She should've known that Ezra would understand, he has always understood her. With that thought she buckled her seat belt, started the ignition and drove off to Kelsey's place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Honey I'm home." Aria shouted jokingly as she entered Kelsey's place. 

"In here" She heard from upstairs.

Aria took the stairs two at a time whilst trying not to spill the coffee she had bought on the way. She opened the door and took a step back in surprise at the excessive amount of make-up that covered the floor.

"Come on, I want to get started." Kelsey said without looking up from her organising. 

"I got coffee, and you promised me candy." Aria said defiantly.

"I swear you are still a child, you're candy is over there but I will take that coffee. Have a seat and get comfy, we could be here a while." She smirked as she heard Aria groan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Annddd...you're done." Kelsey states and she finishes off the last touches on Aria's wrist. "Now you really do look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards." 

Aria opens her eyes from where she had been resting her eyes and took the mirror that her friend had been holding up for her. Kelsey had really gone the extra mile with the make-up, she had a black eye with bruises littering her jawbone, her nose was bloody and bruised, she had a split lip and small cuts across her face. her hair was all messed up and she had even given her hand prints around her wrists as well as small cuts and bruises on her knuckles to make it look like she had struggled to fight back. It truly was amazing. "This is so good Kels, you will definitely get hired for that movie." 

"I probably should've mentioned this earlier but this is all waterproof so you'll have to use this soap I've got to get it off, I sure hope Hanna lets you use her shower when you get there."

"Hold up, you didn't think to mention this beforehand?" Aria looks up with mock disdain.

"Nope and you can't shower here because I have to get ready for a date so get out of my house, I owe you one and I'll call you later." Aria shakes her head as she is ushered out of the door. "Love you Ari." She hears as she trudges down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Woahhh" is Hanna's first response to seeing Aria. "Who kicked your ass?"

"Kelsey, and this is the only way my ass can be kicked, thank you very much, I'm a total bad-ass."

"Sure you are Aria and we were worried about you Aria, ignore Hanna." Emily cuts in. "Kelsey really has a gift with that make -up though doesn't she?"

"Would've been better if she had let me use her shower though. This stuff takes special soap to get it off." Aria sulks.

"You can use mine after Spencer gets here. I want to see her reaction. She should only be a few more minutes." Hanna compromises. 

After around fifteen minutes of relentless teasing and gossip Spencer strolls in casually, the girls were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't hear her enter. "Oh my God Aria, what happened? Did Ezra do this? I know you were planning on breaking up with him, he's a dead man."Spencer begins marching to the door, fully prepared to tear the man apart.

"Spencer, Spencer wait." Aria yells at her frantically rushing over to her. "Ezra didn't do anything, this is make-up, Kelsey did it earlier. It was like watching a balloon deflate as Spencer let out a relieved breath. 

"You're not hurt? You're okay?" She watched Aria closely as she nodded. "It looks really real. You scared me, I thought that you were hurt." After confirming that she was indeed okay she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl tightly as if she was afraid she would lose her. "Don't ever scare me like that again Ari, I love you" She mumbled into the shorter girl's hair. 

"I love you too Spence, you should blame Han, she wouldn't let me shower, not hat Em helped much though either." Aria spoke into Spencer's shoulder.

"Sorry Spence, I thought it would be funny." Hanna said to Spencer, clearly not sorry at all. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Aria had a shower Spencer appeared to be stuck to her side all night, refusing to leave her side. They were on their third movie of the night when Hanna and Emily had fallen asleep on the floor whilst Spencer napped lightly on Aria's shoulder. Aria smiled down at Spencer before shifting her weight away from her so she could get a drink. The second that Aria stood up Spencer came around and reached for the smaller girl. 

"Where are you going?" She mumbled sleepily. 

"To get a drink. You want one?" She replied quietly so she doesn't wake up their sleeping friends.

"I'll just have some of yours." She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and pulling a blanket around her as she lowered the volume of the TV. 

When Aria returned she snuggled back into her. "You really scared me today Ari." She whispered.

"I know Spence, I'm sorry."

"I don't ever want to see you like that again, I couldn't survive it. I love you too much for that." This caused Aria to smile widely and her heart race, even though she had convinced herself that Spencer had only meant it platonically. 

"I love you too Spencie" Aria whispered as she buried her face into Spencer's neck, breathing in her scent.

"I thought I told you not to call me that in front of people, they will think I'm soft."

"Em and Han are asleep and we both know you are a big softie really." She giggled.

"Only for you Ari. You bring out a side of me that I didn't even know existed." She rose Aria's face out of her neck with her fingers lightly gripping her chin. They stared into each other's eyes deeply, getting lost in the swirls of emotion. They felt the shallow breaths that landed on their lips, reminding them of their proximity. Then Aria, impatient as ever, launched herself at Spencer, catching her in a searing kiss. It was all tongue and teeth as they were desperate as they were desperate to get closer. Spencer slowed the kiss slightly until it descended into soft pecks and they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I love you."

"Me neither"


	8. Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for more one-shots let me know. I have a couple more that I have been working on but can always do with some inspiration.

Spencer had been in a funk for days, she hadn't left her room for anything other than meals and bathroom breaks, she was studying endlessly. This was nothing unusual but if you knew her well enough, you could see that something was off for her. She would usually take a break after a few hours to sneak some chocolate cake out of the fridge or make some coffee but instead she just takes a bag of nuts into her room with her and keeps a pitcher of water on her desk. It is clear to see that she is hiding something, or maybe she is hiding from something.

This all started a few days before and nothing was amiss, this was the day that she had finally come to terms with her feelings, she was forced to admit to herself how she really felt. Spencer knew that she would be accepted, there was no doubt about that but admitting it would make people curious and curiosity is dangerous while centred on the wrong thing. Spencer is in fact 100% bisexual. What she wouldn't do to be able to tell the people she loves about these feelings but they would ask her which girls she likes and she wouldn't be able to tame the blush that would spread to her cheeks as she thought about her crush. Aria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aria had noticed the change in Spencer instantly, all it took was the rejected phone calls and the one word text messages for her to be worried but she was terrified of becoming overbearing so she was waiting to see if this funk would die down after a few days but so far nothing is happening that is even pointing in that direction, that is how she got here, on Spencer's doorstep, knocking insistently. She was going to find her and she was going to shine her rays of light onto the taller girl until the dark clouds have scattered, she's willing to do anything because there is nobody in this whole world that she cares about more than Spencer, she was forced to admit that after she had come to terms with her mindblowingly strong feelings that she has for her. 

Aria taps her foot impatiently against the wood decking and she feels her heart pick up its pace as the door swings open. It quickly sinks back to its regular pace after seeing that it is only Melissa, Spencer's older sister. Aria had to admit that Melissa is also a very hot woman, it must be a Hastings thing but Aria is pretty sure that Melissa would actually pick up on any advances unlike Spencer, who is completely oblivious to Aria's incessant flirting.

"What can I do for you Aria?" Melissa smirks down on the younger girl, making her feel a little bit like prey.

"I'm looking for Spencer, is she here?" Aria stumbles over her words a little.

"Yeah, just let me go and get her for you, she is in her room. You can wait in the living room." Melissa opens the door wider so that Aria can pass through but is sure to make sure their sides brush gently as she lets the younger girl enter. 

Aria walks into the living area tentatively, unsure of what to do with herself so she just opts for standing between the couch and the kitchen area while she waits. It seems like hours before Melissa descends back down the stairs, Spencer in tow. 

"Aria, hey, I didn't know you were coming. I was just studying." Spencer says nervously, the tension in her body obvious.

"I know, I was going to call ahead but you weren't picking up your phone so I got worried and decided to come and check if you're alright." Aria explains, now feeling slightly awkward since Melissa hasn't left.

"That's so nice of you Aria, Spencer is lucky to have someone as caring as you in her life, even if it is just as a friend." Melissa says with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about Melissa?" Spencer was getting more and more agitated as she realised that her sister knew her secret and was about to use it to get back at her for the relationships that she had formed with both Ian and Wren. 

"Nothing, nothing. Aria there is something I would love to talk to you about though." The grin was still on her face and she did nothing to hide the fact that she is clearly up to no good. "Actually, I'm a lot better at show than tell."

With that she grabbed Aria by the back of her neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Aria was so shocked that all she could do was stand there frozen, she didn't want this to happen but she couldn't fight it either. After a good ten seconds Aria finally came to her senses and pushed the taller girl off of her before wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Melissa but please don't ever do that again." Aria refused to meet Spencer's eyes, unsure of how she was dealing with what was happening. It was probably a good thing that she didn't look because they were practically green with envy until they turned a dark black as Aria was forced to push her sister off of her to stop her coming any closer. The darkness in her eyes faded slightly as she heard Aria express her distaste for the kiss and her request for it to never happen again.

"What's wrong? Am I not hot enough?" Melissa looked slightly taken aback by the rejection.

"It's not that, I just like someone else."

"Aria, can I talk to you?" Spencer finds her voice and grabs her by her wrist as she leads her over to the other side of the room. "If you like her I won't stand in your way but there's something that you need to know, I like you Aria, as more than a friend and I would love it if you would consider going on a date with me but if you don't want to we can just forget this ever happened, just please say something."

"I would have said something if you took a breath and stopped talking for a second there Spence, you're cute when you're nervous." Aria laughs at Spencer's antics and is thrilled that she admitted to liking her back. "I would be honoured to go on a date with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, in fact I am so sure that I can now say that we are officially dating." The dazzling smile she got in response was enough to blind anyone in a three mile radius. 

"Hey Mel, if you kiss my girlfriend again there will be trouble." Spencer slipped right into protective girlfriend mode.

"I know Spence, I only did it because it was painful to watch you two being love sick puppies but pussyfooting around the issue and jealousy has always been your downfall sis. I knew you would spill, you just needed a little encouragement." Aria couldn't help the laugh that had bubbled up in her throat and tried to contain it as Spencer glared at her but the firm arm that was laced over her shoulder betrayed the message enough her to ignore it until the two other girls couldn't help but join in. Everything is exactly as it should be.


	9. What'd You Do?

The slam of the cell door sent a shiver up Aria's spine, the harsh reality of her imprisonment shaking her to the very core more than she had expected it would. Without taking her eyes off of the floor she sat down on the lower bunk of the beds and put her head in her hands as she willed herself not to cry, not to show any weakness. 

A raspy voice echoed across the room from the small metal desk that was bolted to the floor. " The bottom bunk is mine, yours is the top." A tall and mysterious looking girl stated knowingly but didn't even look up from where she was busy writing a letter, presumably to a family member.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Aria whispered quietly as she began to stand up. That was when her cell mate finally looked up to see the girl, not once had she heard someone utter an apology whilst in prison, nobody cared enough. She was blown away by the sight of the younger girl, she was beautiful with her raven coloured hair cascading down to just below her shoulders and her gorgeous pools of hazel drowning in sadness and self-pity. 

"No, It's fine. I can take the top if you want." She said, feeling the overwhelming need to make the new girl's sadness disappear forever. "I'm Spencer, your cell mate."

"I'm not going to take your bed Spencer, It's just been a long day that's all." Aria says, the fatigue evident in her voice. Aria then proceeds to attempt to climb onto the top bunk but misses a rung in the ladder in her tiredness. She panics as she begins to fall but is caught by a pair of slim but strong arms. It takes her a few seconds to catch her bearings and when she does she is mesmerised by the intense beauty of her cell mate, unable to take her eyes off her as she whispers, "I'm Aria by the way."

"Well Aria, I think you just fell for me." Spencer smirks as she lays Aria down on the bottom bunk. "I'm taking the top, you're probably the biggest klutz I've ever met."

"Thanks." Aria says, really meaning it. She looks up at Spencer once more as she wiggles into a sitting position. "I didn't know that anyone in prison could actually be nice."

"There is a few, you just have to know where to look. To be completely honest, you're the first person that i have actually had a conversation with that isn't just a guard." Spencer takes a seat next to Aria and they lean against the wall. "You don't seem like the kind of person to be in prison either though. What'd you do?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to ask people that." Aria said, confused.

"You're not but just between us, I think we can let that rule pass, especially since we are cell mates for a while."

"Last year I had a crazy boyfriend. His name was Ezra Fitz. He hated it when I did anything he didn't like, he controlled everything that I did, what I wore, who I spoke to. And he hated my parents, he forbid me from ever seeing them." Aria couldn't meet Spencer's eyes as she told her story. "I ignored him and started to sneak around so I could still see them but he found out. i thought he would beat me like he usually did but instead he killed them. That sick bastard killed my family, I'm just grateful that my brother wasn't there too."

"Aria you don't have to tell me this." Spencer reassured but Aria cut her off.

"He was arrested a few days later and his trial came up a month ago. He got away with it, he had a good lawyer with a personal vengeance against my father so I took matters into my own hands. I caved his head in with a hammer. Shattered his skull in just a few swings, but the worst part is that I don't regret any of it."

"Wow, that is not where I was expecting that to story to go." Spencer looked shocked and even slightly impressed. "I guess it's my turn now. Two years ago I got into drugs, I'm clean now but it was an addiction. I had to get my fix and din't have enough money so I beat the shit out of a dealer and stole his whole stash, he called the police and now I'm here. He got arrested himself for possession but then he got murdered after he got out a year later. Somehow they managed to accuse me and said that I had hired someone, I hadn't but I wish I did." 

"I guess we're both stupid ass holes then." Aria laughed and rubbed her thumb over the back of Spencer's hand, She wasn't sure when it had happened but she knew that she didn't want to let go. 

"Yep, and we are gonna be stuck with each other for a while so I hope we don't end up killing each other because I actually like you." Spencer smiled.

"I like you too, Spencer." Aria shifted until her head was on the pillow and draped her legs over Spencer's legs.

"I might not like you as much if you use me as a leg rest though." Spencer joked as she shifted behind Aria to lay down behind her in a spooning position. "I'm sorry about what your ex did too, you didn't deserve that." Spencer whispered into her neck. 

Aria's eyes began to close as she felt Spencer's breath on her neck, she had never felt this comfortable with anybody before. "I just try not to think about it now."

Spencer's eyes became predatory as a dirty thought flashed across her mind. "Let me distract you then." She trailed her hand up to unzip Aria's orange jumpsuit, making her intentions clear. Aria went to turn around but Spencer stopped her."Stay just like that, let me take your mind off it."

"Okay." Spencer's hands reached up to pull the sleeves down and let so the white tank top was fully exposed but the jumpsuit was pooled around her waist. Firm, soft hands trailed up beneath the tank top and Spencer smirked into her soft flesh as she gasped at the coolness. 

"I've got you, just focus on me, close your eyes." Following the command that she was told Aria shut her eyes, blindly putting her faith in a girl she had only just met. Spencer brushes the swell of her breasts before taking them into her strong hands and kneading them softly. The smaller girl let out a soft moan as she began to tug at her nipples gently while kissing her neck and nipping at her pulse point, her centre becoming slicker by the second. 

"Please Spence, I need you." Aria began to beg, setting the taller girl's body on fire.

" All you had to do was ask." Spencer states as she turns the shorter girl's head enough that she can kiss her for the first time as she slips on hand down to rub her clit in tight circles. She swallowed the orchestra of moans that she was creating as he sped her and up and moving the other one down t o swiftly enter the younger girl with two fingers, stilling for a second to allow her to adjust to the unexpected but not unwelcomed intrusion.

"That feels so good Spence." Aria pants out as she breaks their kiss to stare into Spencer's eyes for a second. 

"I thought I told you to close your eyes." Spencer states as she moves her hands away from Aria so she can tug her jumpsuit off completely along with her tank top and underwear before removing her own and pushing Aria so that she is on her stomach. "Just trust me,I promise that I'm not going to hurt you, let me make you feel good."

"I trust you." Aria whimpers into her pillow as she presses her hips back, looking for pressure of any kind. Spencer stared at her from where she was standing next to the bed before straddling the backs of her thighs as she wraps a tank top around Aria's eyes. 

"Just feel Ari, feel what I'm doing to you." She runs her hands up and down her bare back for a couple of minutes, listening to the soft breaths emitting from the beautiful brunette beneath her. Then he trailed down over her ass, giving it a soft squeeze making Aria fist her hands into the corners of the pillow. "You're beautiful babe." She whispers before she reenters her. The pace was slow and deep. Stretching Aria and bringing her more pleasure than she had ever known. 

Spencer's lips met Aria's flesh again, sucking at any part of her she can meet, marking her precious skin with a new, loving kind of bruise. She will never allow her go get hurt that way again because she will walk through hell and back just to keep her safe. 

Several minutes pass and the thrusts have not changed pace for even a second because Spencer wanted to love Aria in a way she had never known before, she had gotten loud from all of the pleasure she was receiving so Spencer had to cover her mouth gently with her hand, smiling when she felt soft kisses pressed against her palm. She felt her inner walls contract around her fingers as she neared the edge so she began to rub her clit in time with her thrusts, catapulting her over the edge. 

Spencer allowed her to ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers away and licking them clean. Aria began to sit up so she can repay the favour but Spencer just shushed her and shifted them both so they were once again spooning. The tank top had been discarded on the floor and a thin blanket pulled over the two of them.

"Thank you Spencer. I've never felt as free as I am when I am trapped in here with you."

"Me too Ari, me too." She whispered in reply. Their eyes drifted closed as they fell asleep to their shared breaths and the heat of each other's bodies, grounded by their entwined hands.

.....................................

A few hours later the guard, Emily, peaked through the opening in the door and took in the sight of the entangled bodies, fast asleep. She knew this was against regulation but she didn't wake them, Instead she just walked away with a soft smile.


	10. Revenge Is Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long to get these out but I have a couple weeks left of exams but after that I will be able to start posting rapidly so don't lose faith in me yet!

Alison stands up stroppily as she begins to strip off her clothes piece by piece, she was furious that her game of truth or dare had been hijacked by Spencer long enough for her to have to do an embarrassing dare, to streak around the house naked. The girls all sat and giggled as Alison became completely naked and began to run except Emily, who was angry at Spencer for putting Alison in a bad mood but also incredibly grateful as she her eyes were fixed on the gorgeous form of the blonde girl. 

As Alison put on her clothes and sat back down Spencer had anxiety bubbling up in her throat knowing that Alison won't let her get away with that dare and it was her turn next. She knew that she couldn't choose truth because she will for sure force her to spill her biggest secret. Her hidden crush on her best friend. It is a secret that she had decided that must never be told in order to protect her most important relationship but of course Alison had found out when she had broken into her locker and read her diary without permission when boredom had overtaken her during a free period at school.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Alison spat out as she glared at her. If looks could kill the whole room would be flooded with blood. 

"D-dare" Spencer stuttered out. She could barely breathe but of course Aria managed to pick up on it just as she always does and gently begins to discreetly rub the small of her back in hopes of quelling her nerves. 

"Kiss Aria." Both girls froze with Aria's hand still on the small of her back. Neither could find it in them to move. "Now!" Alison added sharply and they both turned to look at each other. They don't have a choice, they have too much to lose if they don't because Alison has them like puppets on a string. 

Their hands locked in front of them, fingers intertwined, and they leaned forward and tilted their heads, preparing themselves for the sweet torture that was about to be inflicted upon them. They took one last look at each other before closing their eyes and pressing their lips together. It was awkward at first, neither knowing when to move their lips but they soon got into a rhythm and began to add more force as they started to give in to the feeling of being engulfed entirely by the heat of the other girl. Their hands had deserted each other as their tongues fought for dominance, Aria's on the taller girl's hips as she attempts to pull her closer as Spencer's tangled themselves in Aria's hair, holding her in place as her tongue ruthlessly invaded her. 

Alison was fuming, this was supposed to be a punishment but yet here they were having the time of their lives, this couldn't be worse. She had to end this now. 

"Stop! You two are being disgusting!" Ali screeched. "You shouldn't be enjoying this freaks."

They pulled away from each other with baited breaths, looking into the glistening eyes in front of them, the love evident. 

"I don't know what you got out of that Ali but I certainly got a lot." Aria laughed as she looked over at the perplexed brunette next to her after staring the furious blonde down for a few seconds. 

"You're just like her aren't you? Nothing but a dyke." She spat out at her. "You love her just like she is in love with you, You're both disgusting."

If she wasn't already sitting she would have been blown off of her feet by the weight of her words and the realisation that Spencer likes her back just as much as she likes her but she knew that she couldn't let Alison win, she had Spencer now and so she had nothing left to lose. "That's alright, we're disgusting together then so if you don't mind me and Spencer are going to continue this little sleepover at my house instead, have fun being a bitch." 

Spencer was in a daze, unable to think straight, Aria likes her back and they are going to her house. This is going to be a fun night even if Alison is going to come after them, everything is going to be fine because they are together just as they should be, girlfriends.


	11. No Objection

"Objection, Your Honor!" Shouts the well-known Lawyer, Ms Spencer Hastings. She was known by many across the entire state for being overly harsh and being remarkably good at picking away at cases until she got her defendant off. Her specialty is in assault and manslaughter which just further increases her reputation as a heartless bitch. 

Her defendant today is a young man known as Noel Kahn. He has been accused of beating a young girl when she had rejected him but he claims that he had simply asked her and she had reacted violently which would make his actions self-defense. Honestly Spencer knew that she was helping a guy that had actually assaulted the girl but the girl's lawyer was the one and Mona Vanderwaal and she couldn't resist the temptation of beating her into the ground. They had gone to Law school together as friends and come out as enemies, nobody knows what happened to them in there that caused it but neither girl will talk about it. 

"Over-ruled." The Judge states boldly. "Miss Montgomery, will you please recount what happened in your own words."

Spencer looked up and watched the girl as she stood nervously, casting a few mistrusting glares at Noel Kahn and she felt sorry for her as she assessed the fading bruises along her cheekbone, it was almost enough for her to let the jerk go down for what he had done. Almost. 

"I was walking home from the art gallery where I work," Spencer huffed, of course she would work at an art gallery because she thinks that counts as a job, " and Noel came up to me from behind, he kept coming closer even when I asked him to take a step back and then he demanded that I go out on a date with him. When I said no he pushed me back against the wall a-and then he punched me, he just kept hitting me over and over until I was on the ground and I could barely move, I was found the next morning barely conscious by a woman, Hanna Marin and she called an ambulance." By the time that she had finished there were tears streaming down her face and she had to sit down because she could barely stand.

After the bone-chilling story that Aria had told the trial was postponed until more evidence could be found and Hanna Marin was available to speak against Noel. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the way out Spencer stopped Aria and held out her hand for a handshake. "Well played in there" She stated authoritatively as Aria took her hand. Suddenly Spencer changed her grip and pulled Aria's hand closer so that she can't get away, "but I would advise you to drop the case because you won't win." 

The grip kept on tightening as she waited for an answer. "Let go of me, he's guilty and I won't rest until he is behind bars. I would do anything to make sure it happens."

Spencer's eyes lit up sadistically, "well in that case, you will be willing to come home with me to make sure I throw the case in your favor." 

"You're sick." Aria spat at her.

"I never said you had to do anything, I just want a little bit of company, TV isn't the same when you don't have anyone to watch it with."

"So that's it? Just company, no sex?"

"Exactly." Spencer was fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the naivety of the young girl, she wasn't after company because she was lonely, she was asking so they could talk and maybe she would let slip some information about the case that she could use against her, little did she know that Aria had only agreed so that she could do the same thing.

"Let's go then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were sitting cross-legged facing each other talking lightly about the case. "Why do you defend people like him?" Aria asked curiously.

"Everyone is entitled to defend themselves and sometimes it's a good thing because they aren't always guilty." Spencer said in a light tone which shocked her because she hadn't spoke to anyone like that since she had dated Toby before she left for college.

"But I know that he is guilty, the evidence is right in front of you." Spencer's eyes glazed over the damage briefly, feeling sorry for the girl. 

"I know." The confession caused a huge smile to spread over Aria's face as she pulled her phone out from underneath her and clicked off the mic. 

"Thanks for the evidence but I must be going."

Spencer was shocked but more so outraged. How had this young girl gotten the best of her like this. She's the best lawyer in the state, this could ruin her reputation. "You can't leave." 

"I can and I will." Came the swift response. 

Spencer shot up and stood in front of the door. "That could ruin my reputation and I can't have that."

"Well you were more than willing to ruin my life so I'd say we can call it even." 

As Aria turned to leave Spencer Panicked and did something that neither of the girls were expecting. She kissed her. 

Aria sunk into the glossed lips like they were quicksand, she couldn't explain it but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Spencer seemed to be stuck in a similar situation, she wasn't entirely sure why she had kissed her but she didn't want to stop, maybe it was the lack of human connection she has had over the years or the threat of losing the only thing she is proud of, her reputation. 

When Spencer moved a hand up to tangle her fingers in Aria's hair Aria finally came around and pulled away. "Don't speak." Spencer instructed as she pulled Aria back into a kiss, much rougher this time and pressed against her so she stepped back in to the hallway. She forced Aria back further and further, sometimes with a rough hair pull and sometimes with a swift grope of her breasts or ass, every movement was unpredictable and meticulous, keeping Aria on edge and under her spell, diminishing any sense of control. When her legs pushed up against the side of Spencer's bed and they began to fall she managed to maneuver them so that it was Spencer that landed on her back. She straddled the taller girl's waist and attacked her throat with her mouth, kissing and biting hard enough to leave a mark. 

Spencer's hands ran up and down her back, eventually ripping her shirt and bra off in one swift motion but before her hands could reach up and grab the supple breasts her wrists were caught in a vice like grip. "Here's how this is going to go down, You throw the case and I won't release the clip, we both maintain our dignity, deal?" Without waiting for an answer she released her wrists and lunged back down into a kiss, swiftly parting the lips with her tongue and exploring her mouth, completely dominating the kiss. 

Spencer's mind was working at a mile a minute as she was trying to think over the deal and control her movements simultaneously. In the end she gave up on trying to think and gave into her desires. She shifted the smaller girl back slightly and pushed a thigh up against her crotch, forcefully extracting a moan and flipped her onto her back. Aria tried to grind down on Spencer's leg but she was held firm and couldn't move. Her hands tugged at Spencer's clothes desperately, It took several minutes of torturous teasing from Spencer but eventually they were both naked and oh so wet.

Then Spencer's hand reached down to cup Aria's pussy but she stopped and looked up for permission, slowing their exchange down by several notches. That was when she noticed the tears on Aria's cheeks and pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the shorter girl and moved to lay beside her. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be threatening you but if he gets out he'll kill me. I'm so scared." Spencer watched on as Aria tucked into herself as she cried. "I should go, I'll delete the clip." She stood to grab her clothes and leave but Spencer stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist. 

"Stay." The word was whispered out. For the first time in a long time Spencer felt completely vulnerable. Tears began to fall down her cheeks too. "I've become a monster. I never thought that I would be helping people like him get out, I just needed to prove to my parents that I can do something with my life, that I'm not a failure but look at me now. I guess Mona was right, I am heartless and I'm worse than most of the people I get hired by."

Aria silently slipped back into bed with her and curled up next to her. "We're all monsters in our own way." With that she ducked down and went straight to kissing Spencer's inner thighs. Her legs immediately opened which Aria took as a sign to continue so without preamble she took a broad lick of Spencer's heat and sucked her clit into her mouth greedily, taking her own comfort from Spencer's warmth. A hand in her hair held her in place as she began to lick and suck quicker and quicker, soon enough her hips were jumping up against Aria, fucking her face more than Aria doing the work. She set a bruising pace with her legs wrapped around the other girl's torso and her thighs around her head, the minutes passed in a blur and Aria was drowning in the heat and the comfort that losing control was giving her and Spencer had lost herself but was giving up on her shame and was finally willing to do thing for herself, she was going to help Aria and she will protect her in any way that she can because without her she would be letting out evil pricks into the world. It's time for her to be good and she can do it. 

As Spencer's hips become more and more erratic Aria senses that she is getting closer so she slips her hand up and forces her hips down onto the bed as she uses her other hand to swiftly enter the girl with two fingers and set a gentle pace that completely juxtaposes the quick pace that her tongue had as it flicks over her clit. 

She could feel it building and there was no way to stop it, it was coming hard and fast and before she knew it her vision was overtaken with a bright white light and her ears were filled with a gentle ringing. Aria brought her pace down slowly until she could remove her fingers from Spencer's grip and her thighs let go of her head. 

When she sat up her back was cramped and her face soaked but she had never felt more free. 

Spencer's eyes found Aria as she came down and she had never seen hotter sight as she sucked her own fingers into her mouth, tasting the older girl. 

"He won't hurt you again, I can promise you that Aria, I won't let anyone hurt you again." She reached up and pulled the smaller girl onto her then flipped them over so she was underneath her. Aria would never be harmed again, not on Spencer's watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support, I'm going to be trying to get some more out now but also check out my other story, 'Of Grounders and Liars' in the meantime. Xxx - Mozzermorris


	12. Stand Off

"We're in the middle of nowhere, there is no way that we are going to catch A out here." Hanna whined, diminishing all sense of hope from the other girls.

"That's not what Caleb's tracker said." Alison justified as Caleb had managed to trace a text back to a phone for the first time. 

"Something doesn't feel right about this guys, why would A screw up and let us track them now? If this is a trap, I'm throwing Hanna in first." Spencer laughed halfheartedly. The other girls tried to laugh along with her whilst Hanna playfully pouted but they were all bursting with anxiety and paranoia. 

They trudged on through the woods on the outskirts of Ravenswood, they're at least a mile deep and clutching tightly onto one another, desperate to not lose each other in the thick fog and low hanging branches. The wind is whistling loudly, tightening their senses. Aria clutched onto Spencer's sleeve so tightly that her knuckles were white and she winced at the cramp that is beginning to form there. 

In the haze of listening to every little sound Spencer heard Aria's wince and looked down at the shorter girl, scanning her from head to toe, searching for injuries. Once she located the source of her pain she quickly maneuvered the younger girl's hand down into her own rather than having her grasping onto her sleeve, they both sighed happily at the comfort that the small gesture was giving them. 

Hanna nudged Alison and pointed at Spencer and Aria's entwined hands and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What's happening there?" She whispered nosily. 

"They're scared Han, leave them alone. Not everything has to mean something." Emily breathed out, annoyed that she had broken her focus from the never ending entanglement of branches around them. 

That was when they heard it, the snap of a twig. All five girls stopped in their tracks and turned so their backs were to each others and they are all facing outwards towards the trees surrounding them. They heard it again, closer this time. Whoever is out there is making their presence known and is feeding off of their terror. 

"You might as well come out, we know you're there and we're not scared of you." Alison lied easily. What they weren't expecting was for the figure to do exactly that. 

A tall masculine figure in a black hoodie came out from in between the trees facing Hanna and Spencer. They turned towards him, assessing the body since their face was still concealed by the hood. He was nearly six feet tall and had a regular build, clearly a man but not overly muscular. 

"Who are you?" Spencer yelled A, unable to mask her rage towards him. 

"I think you already know who I am." They recognized his voice immediately but fell into denial for a few seconds but they all knew what was coming. Aria's grip tightened on Spencer's hand. 

His gloved hands came up and removed his hood agonizingly slowly, making a show of it. Once his face was revealed they were forced to face the truth. Ezra is A. 

"Why would you do this to me?" Came the surprisingly calm voice of Aria, not once did it falter nor waver. 

"I only did enough to you that it wasn't obvious that I was trying to let you off easy, my real fight is with them." Ezra stated knowingly, his face was serious, unnerving. 

"What the hell did we do to you?" Alison screeched out towards Ezra, furious at this discovery. 

"You took her away from me, she is all I have." He threw a finger carelessly in Aria's direction. 

Aria dropped Spencer's hand like it was a bomb about to explode but in reality, that's her brain. She stalked forwards angrily. "I am not yours, I am not something for you to fight over, I will kill you for what you have done to my friends, you asshole." She pointed a single finger into his chest repeatedly as she snarled at him. 

"You are mine Aria, and I'm going to make sure of it." He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it over her shoulder. Aria's eyes glazed over the barrel of the gun to see where he was aiming it. Spencer. She acted before she could even think, her fingers took a tight grip on Ezra's wrist, knocking the gun upwards as a shot fired, now above their heads. The girls stood frozen as Aria and Ezra grappled for the gun, pushing and grasping at each other, then a round of gun shots fired out over and over, five times in total. The two separated as the last gunshot fired and the gun made a small clicking noise that signified that there were no more rounds to be fired. Ezra couldn't hurt them now. 

Becoming unstuck Spencer took a small step forward as Aria and Ezra stood within a breath of each other, their fronts touching. The girls couldn't understand why neither of them were moving but then a small trickle of blood passed between them and onto the crisp leaves on the forest floor. 

The next thing to drop was something that none of the girls had been expecting, a small pen knife. On the handle of the knife were two engraved letters, AM. All six of them stood frozen, it was as if time had stopped completely but out of seemingly nowhere Ezra stumbled back, a clear stain of blood on his shirt right where his heart is and he inhaled harshly. 

As he stumbled back further, Ezra tripped over a root and fell directly onto his back as he took his last breath, whimpering a pathetic sounding, "I Love You." 

The girls waited with baited breath for Aria to move from her position, they could see her right hand coated in blood. "Aria?" Emily whispered out.

"Spence." Aria whined. The other girls felt a small surge of jealousy at Aria's need for Spencer over them but it was quickly washed away with concern as she wobbled slightly, almost as if she was struggling to stay on her feet, none of them had yet noticed the constant trickle of blood that was running down her arm from her right shoulder. 

Spencer stepped towards Aria and placed her right hand onto her arm in an attempt to turn her around but was instead greeted with a groan as she fell to her knees. A warning light flashed through Spencer's mind in a second and she immediately searched for the wound, it was located in a matter of seconds and in that time the other girls had joined Aria in kneeling on the floor, Spencer was behind her, letting her lean against her in her fight not to let unconsciousness overtake her. 

"Well, shit. Next time it's Hanna's turn to take the bullet." Aria joked as she tried to push herself up but just ended up in Spencer's arms once more. 

They all smiled weakly at her attempt at a joke but couldn't take their eyes off of her just in case this is the last time that they ever get to see their smallest friend ever again. 

"Hey Spence?" She whimpered.

"Yes Ari?" 

"At least this means that I don't have to tell Ezra that I was cheating on him with you." The shock that overtook the girls' faces was almost enough to drown out the sound of sirens and the shouts of cops. 

"Is anybody out there?" An unfamiliar voice yelled. 

Before any of them could answer they were surrounded and to say that the police weren't ready for what they saw was an understatement. One dead body and a bleeding girl being cradles by her best friends as she gets weaker and weaker. 

"I need an ambulance now!"

"He attacked us, it was self-defense but Aria got shot. Please help her." Hanna begged the nearest officer. A stretcher was brought around and Aria was swarmed with Paramedics as she was lifted away towards an ambulance. Spencer had never let go of Aria's hand, refusing to let it go for anything, no matter how uncomfortable the position she was put in was. 

Alison watched on from where they were being questioned to where Spencer was clambering into the ambulance behind her girlfriend and she couldn't help but smile because she knew that with Spencer's help, Aria is going to get through this without a doubt.


	13. Caught

"Spence we can't, there might be people around." Aria whispers to her girlfriend sharply as the taller girl holds her close and nibbles down her neck as a hand trails down over her thighs teasingly.

"Do you really want me to stop Ari? I think we both know you need something else more." Spencer moves away slightly to prove her point and shows a satisfied smirk as the smaller girl immediately grasps at her to pull her back in closer to her. 

"We're going to get caught." She hisses back but her actions contradict her words because her hands are kneading the taller girls butt cheeks with her hands rhythmically. 

"Not if we're quiet, you can be quiet right Ari?" A shallow moan is her response and Spencer knows that she has already won, she backs the girl up against the cold tiled walls and directs the shower head so it pounds down on their torsos, keeping them warm as they enjoy their activities. 

Spencer claims the girl's lips for the first time in hours having spent the day teasing the girl to get back at her for interrupting her study session the night before, causing her to ruin all of the notes she had worked hard on so she can keep her grades up at the highest level known to man-kind, at least that's how Aria describes it when she can't comprehend the amount of intelligence that is packed into the girl's brain. 

She uses deep, penetrative strokes to show her that although she had submitted last night, today is her day and resistance is futile. Spencer's hands found Aria's breasts, running her palms over them gently and slowly at first but then grasping them firmly and tweaking the sensitive nipples with her fingertips.

Aria gasps loudly into her mouth at the attention to her breasts, Spencer knows how sensitive her nipples are and she is punishing her, forcing her to contain herself when all she wants to do is let go and be covered in Spencer and only Spencer for the rest of her days. 

"Please Spence." She begs into her ear when she finds the strength to tear her lips away from Spencer's for a few seconds. 

"That's funny, I seem to remember saying the same thing and being ignored last night, maybe you should see how that feels, would that help you learn?" Aria is practically weeping at this point, needing to feel Spencer everywhere. She doesn't answer the question directed at her, she simply reaches down until her own hand makes contact with her soaking wet pussy and she begins to rub her own clit roughly. 

Spencer watches entranced until she remembers what she is doing and snatches her hand away, pinning both of her wrists above her head with one hand in a single swift motion. "Have patience little one, I'll make you feel good but first you need to be punished for being bad don't you?" Spencer reinforces her words with a sharp nip to her earlobe. A loud moan escapes Aria, she had given up on being quiet, she would shout out to the whole world right now that she was having sex just for Spence to touch her the way she craves.  
Suddenly the younger girl is turned around so her front is pressed against the wall, the cold tiles pressing against her sensitive nipples harshly, sending a fresh wave of wetness from her pussy and down her thighs. The only touch she's receiving is one hand that still holds her wrists but so they are behind her now, crossed over the small of her back and pressing forwards so she can't remove herself from the wall or blindly seek friction from Spencer's body.

"You're mine now Aria," Spencer whispers into her ear both comfortingly and firmly, leaving no shred of doubt. Aria is blind to anything going on behind her so a single burning slap against her right ass cheek came as a surprise, causing her pussy to clench around nothing. A series of slaps rained down onto her ass following the first one, they weren't too hard, Spencer is too scared of hurting her for that , but they were sharp enough to elicit a response from the girl. 

"Are you going to behave for me baby?" 

"Yes, yes, please, please Spence, I need you, touch me." A string of incoherent words left her mouth in a desperate attempt to gain the pleasure she so desires. 

Spencer didn't give her a verbal response but a physical one, two fingers resting on her entrance, not pushing in and not moving. She listened as Aria sucks in a jagged breath in anticipation for the pleasure that Spencer knows how to give with her marvelously skilled fingers. They begin to circle and dip until the fingertips have entered, the process repeating over and over again. 

"Please." The word sounded broken and desperate so Spencer knew that she had finally gained full control of the uncontrollable lioness that she calls her girlfriend. She thrust her fingers into her tight hole rapidly, thrusting in and out like a piston. The precise accuracy was remarkable as Aria becomes a moaning mess, her knees quivering as she gets fucked into the wall. Her moans grow louder and louder as she is brought closer and closer to the edge.

Upon sensing the girl's impending release Spencer pulls out of her and spins her around before kneeling in front of her and thrusting her tongue into her dripping sex. Aria's hands grip her hair tightly since they had been released as both hands were required to grasp onto her hips, keeping her against the wall firmly so that she doesn't collapse. 

She sucks the little bundle of nerves into her mouth roughly and flicks the tip of her tongue over it repetitively. She could sense how close her girlfriend is and wants nothing more than to bring her the most powerful orgasm she will ever receive so she changes things up and bites down on her clit gently and she sucks, tossing the girl over the edge and earning a quiet scream of her name. 

She continues licking softly until she comes back down from her high before kissing up her body, remembering to sooth the little red marks left by her fingers on her hips and on her ass that would later turn into small bruises. 

She kisses her gently, sliding her tongue into her mouth briefly to let her taste herself before pulling away. "Was that okay? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" She asks worriedly.

"No Spence, but I seriously don't think I have ever come that hard before." She laughs tiredly.

"Well well, isn't this interesting." Mona smirks from the entrance of the shower. The girls rush to cover themselves up. 

"Were you watching us?" Spencer asks angrily.

"Well I heard more than I saw, you really should be quieter in public you know." Mona smirks evilly. "Speaking of quiet, I won't keep quiet, at least not if you don't do as I say, I'll be in touch. Have a lovely day." 

She sauntered off leaving the two girls to stare at each other worriedly in the shower stall. This can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see what had happened the night before or not? Just let me know.


	14. Comforted

Spencer fell to her knees beside her bed gasping for air between her violent sobs. She clenched her sheets between her fingers as she rested her forehead on the mattress. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't speak. All she could do was cry. Her knees ache and her throat is dry and scratchy, each breath feels like she is swallowing sandpaper. Her breathing quickens and quickens but she can't stop, can't breathe but can't stop breathing all at the same time. She is trapped in her own body in her wild panic and can't slow down, can't do anything but sob. 

Melissa hears the front door slam and knows that Spencer is home, she listens as her sister runs to her room and slams that door too. She deems this as normal behaviour and is about to go back to her book but she hears a dull thud and loud cries so she leaps up from her chair to investigate. Spencer and Melissa may fight like cat and dog but before anything else they are sisters and they are willing to do anything for each other. 

What Melissa finds in her sister's room is exactly what she feared. Spencer is having a panic attack. She is unsure of what to do so she kneels gently behind her younger sibling and places her hand on her shoulder as she calls out her name. Spencer responds by grasping at the hand tightly as she tries to ground herself. "Mel-Melissa?"

"Spencer listen to me, try to breathe." Melissa is trying to stay calm herself but her sister isn't calming at all. "I'll call for help okay?" She moves back so she can search Spencer's pockets for her phone, locating it quickly in her back pocket. She opens it up and punches in the pass code that she hadn't bothered changing since the last time her sister figured it out and scrolls through the contacts and finds the name she was looking for. She doesn't hesitate to dial the number and place the phone to her ear as she stokes up and down Spencer's arm gently. 

"Hey babe." Comes a gentle greeting.

"Yeah, not Spencer. Melissa."

"Melissa what's wrong? Why are you using Spencer's phone?"

"No time to explain, you need to come here now, it's Spencer." Aria doesn't need to hear anymore before she grabs her jacket and is out of the door after muttering a quick 'on my way' to Melissa. 

"You hear that Spence? Aria is on her way, she's going to make this better." Melissa mumbles unintelligible words to Spencer for several minutes, Spencer has barely calmed and Aria still hasn't arrived. Just as she is about to call her again she hears the door go. "Upstairs!" She shouts, letting Aria know where to look. 

Aria had driven like a crazy person to get to Spencer. She knew that she had gone to break up with Toby so something must have happened. The drive that is usually leisurely seemed to take hours but when she did arrive she didn't even lock her car before she was inside the Hastings' home. 

Aria barrels through the rooms until she locates Melissa holding a fragile Spencer. "I think she's hav-"

"Panic attack." Aria cuts in as she moves to Spencer's side. She directs her hands to her own chest and changes her own breathing to deep breaths. "Spencer It's me. It's Aria. Feel my breathing and try to copy it." She continues to direct the girl on what to do until she begins to listen to her and try to change her breathing. After the first few breaths Spencer's eyes open for the first time since Melissa had found her. "That's it baby, just like that." 

Melissa watches in awe as Spencer calms within just minutes of Aria's arrival. She had no idea what was happening but whatever it is is too intimate for her to be there. "I'm going to leave you to it, let me know if you need anything." She murmurs to Aria.

"Can you get her some water please?" Aria asks as she throws a glance towards the retreating form, making sure that she receives a confirmation which she does. 

As Spencer's breathing becomes much slower and calmer she also regains her ability to think clearly which only leads to her embarrassment as she leans her head on Aria's collarbone, just above where her hands were resting on her chest. She simply revels in the soft touches that Aria was leaving on her back as she soothes her, "Sorry." She whimpers.

"Shh." Aria rights her gently."It's alright babe, just relax for me." Spencer allows herself to do just that. The tension leaves her shoulders and her hands move from Aria's chest around to her back to pull her closer. 

"How about we move onto the bed? As much as I love your floor, it's a lot harder than it looks." Aria suggests as she begins to move, clearly stating that it wasn't really a choice. Spencer allows herself to be pulled up and gladly follows Aria to the bed, laying her head on her chest. Melissa re-enters, carrying a large glass of water with ice, she holds it up for Aria to see before placing it on the bedside table and leaving once again after throwing a soft smile at the two girls. She was glad that Spencer had calmed down now, if anything she's a little jealous that she wasn't able to calm her own Sister down but Aria was but even she knows that the two girls have a special connection. 

Aria pulls herself up to grab the glass and gestures for Spencer to take a sip. "Drink some, I'm sure your throat is killing you right now." Spencer does so with enthusiasm. "Want to tell me what caused that? Was it Toby?" She asks softly. 

"He didn't take it well." Spencer didn't give any more information but Aria wasn't willing to push her after what had just occurred. She simply pulls the girl closer and places a kiss to the top of her head. 

"I love you Spence." She whispers gently as she brushes her fingers through the taller girl's hair and watches as her eyelids begin to droop. 

Spencer let herself inhale the sweet scent of her newfound love as her eyes closed, she knew that Aria will always be there for her now, she had proved that today and she had never felt this level of love for anyone before, everything is new but it couldn't be more perfect. 

"Love you Ari." She whispers back before letting herself succumb to the enticing depths of a restful nights sleep.


	15. Midnight Snack? (A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my update schedule is terrible but I am also working on my other story, 'An Arlex Story' so why not check that out too? keep reviewing and leaving prompts! -MM

Spencer shifts in her bed uncomfortably, waiting on a text or hell, even a text at this point, from her girlfriend. Aria always called at night, no matter what time or how tired she was she always called. Sometimes the calls only last for a couple of minutes before Spencer hears Aria's breathing even out as she falls asleep on the other side of the phone and she just sits and listens to her breathing, letting it lull her to sleep gently but not tonight. Aria still hasn't called and it is already past midnight, much too late for Aria, who sets herself strict bedtimes so when she wakes up it is actually still morning because without it she would be watching DIY fashion YouTube videos until the early hours and then not wake up until 2 PM the next day. She is always asleep for eleven at the latest. 

Spencer turns over for what feels like the hundredth time and stares at the harsh red numbers on her digital clock, entranced as she watches them change systematically. She barely blinks, her eyes feeling like the Sahara desert when she snaps herself out of her one-sided staring competition. 

She sighs harshly as she rolls onto her back again and checks her phone again. Still nothing. She finally gives in and calls Aria, she hadn't wanted to because she didn't want to be really clingy, her jealousy has caused some issues in their relationship in the past so she didn't want to seem to be controlling. 

The phone beeps in her ear, each second that passes by seems like a year and then finally...

"Hey!"

"Aria, I've been tryi-" She gets cut off.

"I can't answer right now but leave a message!" Spencer feels the worry hit her like a truck as it goes to voicemail, but it did ring so maybe she did just fall asleep. She doesn't leave a voicemail but she does flick to her text thread with Aria and send her a quick message telling her that she loves her. Once she had done that she decided to flick back through the pictures they had sent each other, skipping over the more scandalous ones and finding the cute bed selfies that Aria always took when she was half-asleep and proving to Spencer that she can wake up early too, even if she falls back asleep right after the photo is sent. 

Her fingers keep scrolling until she finds the video she has been searching for and she presses play. Aria's sweet voice immediately plays through the speakers quietly,

"Hey Babe, I know you're stressed with your exam coming up but I just wanted to say I love you so. so much and good luck. Hurry back once you're done, I miss my teddy bear." 

Spencer can't help but smile at the video, much like how she couldn't when she first received the video before her big exam in Russian-literature. Everyone knew that Spencer would pass with flying colours anyway but she still insisted that it was that video that made her pass. 

Spencer replayed the video a couple of times and chuckled each time Aria called her 'teddy bear' because it reminds her of how her girlfriend clings onto her whenever they share a bed. It's almost as if they are attracted like magnets because they can fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed and she will still wake up with Aria on top of her with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her while her face is buried in the taller girl's neck. After the forth time of replaying it she decides to simply stare at a few more photos and clicks back off the video. As she is about to click on another selfie of Aria's she is startled by a light tapping against her window. She ignores it at first thinking that she had simply misheard but after the sixth tap she finally gets up and creeps over to her window. 

She squints in the darkness until she makes out a figure standing on her driveway looking up at her. It takes a few moments but she quickly recognises the silhouette as her girlfriend. Spencer immediately flicks the catch open on her window and pushes it outwards.

"Ari?" Spencer whispers down, unwilling to wake her parents. 

"Hey. Can I come in?" Aria's voice sounds teary and Spencer can't help but jump into action.

Aria is startled as Spencer doesn't respond and she slams her window shut with a dull thud. 

"I'll take that as a no then." She whispers sadly to herself but she can't bring herself to move so she simply stares up at the window where Spencer was once standing. 

Then the front door opens quietly, Aria doesn't even process it so she jumps violently when a strong set of arms wrap themselves around her gently. 

"Come on Baby, let's go to bed, it's freezing out here." 

Aria allows herself to be guided into the warm house and up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom. Her girlfriend hasn't once stopped touching her and for that she will be eternally grateful because all she wants is to snuggle up in her arms and sleep the weekend away. 

Spencer glances down at the shorter girl every few seconds but she seems to out of it to even realise where she is going. She pulls her into her room and closes the door softly before leading her to the bed. Aria always sleeps on the right and so Spencer has to sleep on the left but when Aria isn't there she sleeps where Aria once lay to breathe in the remaining scent of her girl's shampoo on her pillow so the covers are already pulled back ready for Aria to be gently placed on the mattress while Spencer pulls of her clothes tentatively until she naked. Spencer takes off the long shirt she is wearing and pulls it over Aria's head before getting a new shirt for herself because she knows how much Aria likes to steal the clothes she has just worn because they smell like her. At one point it had even become a problem as Aria had stolen so many of her clothes that she barely had any left but couldn't complain because when she finally got them back they smelled just like Aria. 

She walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in beside the other girl, pulling her into her arms gently. 

After a few minutes of silence and Spencer rubbing her back rhythmically Aria finally speaks. "Sorry I came here this late and without calling but I really need you."

Spencer shushes her apology lovingly. "Don't be sorry, I don't mind. You know I would have you with me 24/7 if I could. "

They fall back into a gentle silence and Spencer can feel Aria's tears fall against her neck and chest but she doesn't want to push the girl. Luckily she doesn't have to because she speaks up on her own. 

"Ezra won't stop messaging me Spence, he's threatening to hurt my family if I don't get together with him. Can you take me to the police station in the morning? It's time they know about him." 

Spencer can't say that she is surprised but she is furious. Ezra has been flirting with Aria since he became their teacher and has made it very clear that he has feelings for her but Aria keeps rejecting him because she has Spencer, she wouldn't date that dude even if she didn't have her, he's super creepy. "Of course I'll take you. How long were you debating on whether or not to come here?"

"A couple of hours, I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake and I knew that if I called you I'd give in and end up coming straight over here once I've heard your voice." Aria's tears are beginning to dry and her face is no longer buried in the taller girl's neck, it is now resting on her chest with Spencer's chin resting on her head. 

"It doesn't matter how busy I am, how tired I am, how far away I am or what time it is Aria, I'll always be here to be your teddy bear." Spencer looks down to see Aria smile at her words.

"You always know just what to say." Aria snuggles further into her. "Spence I'm tired but I don't think I can sleep." She whines softly. 

"Milk and cookies?"

"I love you."

"I love you more Baby." 

Spencer loves the way Aria's eyes light up when she suggests her favourite foods. She tells the girl to wait where she is while she goes to get the drinks and the cookies, making sure that she is completely swaddled in blankets before she leaves. It doesn't take her long to get them but she had to walk slowly so she doesn't spill anywhere. 

When she reenters her room she smiles as she sees only Aria's eyes poking out of the blankets while everything else is covered. "What are you hiding from?" She jokes as she places the drinks and the plate of cookies down on her bedside table. 

"It's too cold."

"I wouldn't exactly call it cold in here Ari."

"I'm always cold when you're not with me." 

"Come here then." 

Aria doesn't hesitate in wrapping herself around Spencer again. Once they are snuggled together again Spencer hands her a glass and a cookie. The younger girl doesn't wait before dunking her cookie and shoving the entire thing into her mouth at once. She looks up as she hears Spencer laugh. "You're so cute." Aria doesn't respond she just smiles, mouth still full of cookie. 

Spencer eats at a much slower pace than Aria and lets her take more cookies than her. Aria tries to talk around the glass as she downs the rest of her milk. 

"How can someone so against talking with your mouth full then try and talk as she is drinking?Seriously, it's a liquid." 

"It's called talent."

"Weirdo, now what were you trying to say?" 

"Why weren't you asleep when I got here?" 

Spencer spends a little time placing the dishes to one side as she decides on whether or not to lie but ultimately she decides on telling the truth. "Honestly, I was a little worried when you didn't call like usual so I kind of panicked, especially when you weren't picking up but I get why now and you're safe so that's all that matters." 

Upon hearing Spencer's answer she snuggles impossibly closer. "Can you get any sweeter Ms. Hastings?"

"I'd be anything for you Ms. Montgomery. Now snuggle down, close your eyes and try to get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow Baby." 

"Okay, okay." Aria readjusts the blankets around them. "Bossy."

"Hey! Don't be mean." Aria chuckles in response. "Night night Ari, I love you."

"Night Spencie. Love you more than I could ever say." 

They fall into a gentle sleep quickly, encased in each other's arms. Tomorrow will be tough on both of them but they will make it through because no matter what, they will have each other and for them, that's more than enough.


	16. No Match For Us (B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to follow up my last one-shot so please read that one first. Enjoy! -MM

Throughout the night neither of the girls had moved from their position on the bed, curled up in the loving embrace they had ravelled themselves into. Aria's phone has been buzzing for the past hour but they have both been too busy sleeping to notice it. It started out with a notification once every ten minutes or so but has gradually built up until there were several texts a minute coming through. 

Spencer hears a distinct buzzing noise and throws her arm out to try and silence her alarm but when it doesn't work she is forced to open her eyes and face the issue. The issue is that it isn't her alarm, it's the phone. Spencer debates waking Aria up so she can check her phone but once she looks down and sees her peaceful face she can't do it. Aria is already going to have a tough day so she should let her sleep for as long as she can before she has to deal with all the shit that is about to hit the fan. She reaches across to Aria's side of the bed, trying desperately not to jolt the younger girl awake as she moves, and grabs her phone.

Once again she pauses. Is it wrong for her to use her girlfriend's phone? Then again, what if it's her parents wondering if she is alright. Yes, that has to be it. Spencer clicks on the screen and takes in the overwhelming number of text messages. There is 122 piled up. She is grateful that she knows the pass-code as she wants to let Ari's parents know that she is okay but what she wasn't expecting was for the messages being from no other than Ezra Fitz. She quickly skims through the texts, reading the horrific threats and abuse that are coming through. She reads each and every one with tears cascading down her cheeks and a shaky hand stroking Aria's hair as if she is protecting her. 

Once she had reached the bottom of the message thread she typed a quick message to Ezra,   
'Don't do anything. This will all be resolved by tomorrow.'

That should be enough to keep him at bay until they have gone to the police and they have arrested him but they need to get down to the station as soon as possible. It's already 11 am and they aren't even out of bed but to be fair they did have a long night. 

Spencer hates having to wake Aria up but she knows she has to fill her in on what has happened. "Ari, wake up baby." She whispers to her softly as she gently shakes the other girl and she watches as her face scrunches up cutely before her eyes bat open and the beautiful hazel swirl is released to the world. "Let's get something to eat and then we'll talk, okay baby?" Aria nods slightly as the taller girl pulls her up and directs her downstairs. Aria clings onto Spencer's hand the whole time as if she is her lifeline, the anxiety for the upcoming day clearly taking a toll on her. 

Spencer guides her to a seat by the counter and takes her into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly, "Everything is going to be fine Ari, a few hours and this nightmare will all be over."

"But, what if he hurts them before the police can arrest him or what if they don't believe us or can't do anything?" Aria's breathing picks up as she panics.

"Shh, none of that is going to happen, they are going to believe us, we have proof and as for him not doing anything, I bought us some time. Your phone was going off this morning and I thought it was your parents wondering where you are so I checked it for you since you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. It was him, I told him that things will be resolved today as long as he doesn't do anything. It was vague enough that it has a double meaning, to him he thinks you're giving in but to us it's you being the bravest woman in the world."

Aria listens to Spencer carefully, "Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry for going on your phone too by the way, I hated doing it but the buzzing was going to wake you up and I didn't want your parents to think you were missing."

"It's fine Babe, I left a note saying that I am with you." Aria smiles up at Spencer. "I can only ever be brave when I'm with you, It's like nothing can go wrong when you're here because you're all I'll ever need." It's Spencer's turn to smile.

"You're all I need too Ari." They pull out of the hug but remain in the same space. "God, I'm so in love with you that I can't even put it into words."

Aria smiles up at her shyly at the confession. "Can we just grab something at the brew on the way? I just want to get this over with." She asks after a minute or so of comfortable silence between them. 

"Of course, let's go get dressed. You can borrow some of my clothes."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They pull up outside the station and Spencer listens to Aria let out a long sigh before opening the door and climbing out. 'She really is brave', is all Spencer thinks as he watches her before climbing out herself. They had already eaten and drank their coffees on the way so the only things they have on them is their phones, all the evidence they need. 

Spencer falls in step with Aria, taking her hand as they begin their ascent up the steps to the entrance. They are about to enter but Spencer stops them before they reach the door. "Take a couple deep breaths first, getting too riled up won't do us any justice in there." Aria follows her instructions and once she has calmed considerably from her rapid breaths down to slow, steady ones they finally enter. 

The atmosphere is calming and there is no big rush going on. One of the officers immediately steps forward, asking them what he can help them with.

"My name is Aria Montgomery and this is Spencer Hastings. I'd like to report my teacher. He has been harassing and threatening me." Aria states nervously and Spencer gives her a reassuring nod.

"Alright ladies, step right this way and we can file your report." They follow the tall officer through a door into what seems like a meeting room. He is a large burly man but somehow he seems like he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. 

They sit next to each other as the officer sits opposite them and pulls out a blank file. "Can you tell me what happened in your own words? Take your time."

Aria nods and feels her girlfriend squeeze her hand. "This semester we had a new AP English teacher, his name is Ezra Fitz. He was alright at first and we had a few conversations after class about books we've read but then he started asking me to stay behind for no reason, making up excuses to see me, even marking my test scores down so he will have a reason to keep me behind. Then he tried to kiss me when I confronted him about it. I pulled away and left but he didn't get the message. He won't leave me alone." Her eyes have welled up with tears and her voice is strained slightly as she tries to hold them in.

The officer has been making notes the whole time and passes her a box of tissues. "You're doing great."

"I tried to avoid him but somehow he got my number. I don't know how or who from." 

Spencer cuts in as she remembers something. She hates hearing how upset Aria is especially since this has been going on for a while and she has only just found this out. "I do. He confiscated Hanna's phone in class, he could have taken it then because she doesn't have a pass-code, Hanna is our friend by the way." Aria nods as she thinks it over in her head.

"After that he started calling me and texting me. Telling me he wants to be with me. I tried to tell him to leave me alone but he wouldn't, he even tried to bribe me with grades. Then yesterday he tried something else. He's threatening to hurt my family if I don't get with him, please you can't let him hurt them." Aria is sobbing at this point with Spencer pulling her into her arms as she cries. 

"There are hundreds of messages on her phone officer, I have seen them myself. Show him Ari." Aria takes out her phone and opens the thread before passing the phone over. He takes it and flicks through some of the messages. 

"Alright ladies, I'm going to send out some officers to bring him in and some to call your parents. Aria, I'll have a protection squad out for your family until we have him. Wait here please." He leaves the room and Aria sags in Spencer's arms. 

"You heard him Baby. They are going to be alright." 

And they were because Ezra was arrested that very day and was sentenced just a few weeks later for a minimum of seventeen years. No-one can over come their bravery when they are together because they really do have all that they need.


	17. Honeymoon

Spencer tilts her head up towards the glistening sun as it beams down onto her, a small smile gracing her face as it warms her almost as much as the glistening heat from her and Aria's entwined fingers warms her heart. She sneaks a peak at the shorter girls as they slowly make their way down and along the Hawaiian coast. 

They had gotten married just three days before, the joy still present in their minds, hearts, souls and bodies as they still feel the glowing after effects that are left from the many days that they have spent cooped up in their luxurious hotel suite together, unwilling to leave the bed and each other behind, ravaging each other unlike anytime they had ever spent together because this time it's something new, unexpected for them. The feeling of forever. 

This is the first day that they have been outside since they have arrived, due to Spencer's cute pout encouraging Aria to drag herself out of bed and keep her hands off of her wife long enough for them to leave the suite. 

Aria sways their hand slightly as they walk and rests her head gently against Spencer's shoulder, taking in the girl's scent as if it's oxygen. 

"I love you Spencie." Aria murmurs as he buries her face into her neck. 

"I love you too, but I wish I had a dime for every time we've said that since we got married because I would have a yacht by now."

Aria doesn't even bat an eyelash at Spencer's teasing, simply grinning. "We're married."

"Wait we are?" Spencer mocks her as she takes in the goofy look on the shorter girl's face. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Uh huh, and you have the hottest wife in the world. I have the second hottest." With that Aria releases her hand and skips ahead, breaking into a sprint as she rounds a corner into a market. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Spencer yells after her as she watches her go, quickening her pace so she doesn't lose her. 

"I'm running away from you!"

"Why?" 

"Because I can!" Aria keeps on weaving in between people, unknown faces chuckling at te two girls as Spencer increases her speed and races after the girl, gripping her bicep gently and wrapping her up in a bear hug as she catches up. 

"You can't Mrs. Hastings because I'll die with out you." Spencer whispers into her ear as they wander back towards the coastline, smiling at the locals as they pass. 

"Is that so Mrs. Hastings?" Aria smirks playfully but her heart is doing flips. She really is married to her best friend and the love of her life. "I guess I better be going then." She readies herself to run again but this time Spencer is prepared and quickly wraps her arms around the girl. 

"That's mean Ari."

"Yeah, but you love it though." Aria leans into the girl lightly, snuggling into her embrace.

"I don't but I love you, I'd happily endure it all if it means keeping you in my arms forever."

"And you wonder why it took us so long to get out of that suite. Do you have any idea how much I want you, like all the time? I miss you when I blink because for that tiny fraction of time when I close my eyes, I've missed something about you, perhaps a movement or a breath, and I want to see it all. I would happily spend the rest of my life watching you if I could." By the time Aria has finished talking both girls have tears in their eyes and they cling onto each other just a little bit tighter, as if the other girl will drift away into the abyss if they let go for even a second. 

"Do you have to show me up every time I try and be romantic?" Spencer jokes as she brushes away a stray tear from her own cheek. 

"I absolutely have to but that once again just makes me first and you second." Aria smirks again.

"Oh for God's sake, why is everything a competition to you?" Spencer rolls her eyes.

"It's not, I just happen to be better than you at everything, it's a gift really." 

"Well there is one thing I'm better than you at." A devilish smirk appears on Spencer's face as she speaks. 

"Oh yeah?" Aria looks up curiously causing Spencer to lean down and whisper into her ear. Aria's neck and cheeks immediately blush a deep red. Aria doesn't say anything in return, she simply takes the taller girl's hand and begins to drag them right back to their suite, it's going to be a long night for both of them. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They fall through the door of their suite with their lips pressed together tightly. Aria begins to lead them back towards the bed and is shocked when Spencer spins her around and slams her up against the recently closed door. Spencer grips her hands and forces them from where they rested on her hips and up against the door above her head.

"uh uh. No touching because I have to prove that nobody else on this planet can make you cum as hard as I do." Aria moans at her words and attempts to reconnect their lips but Spencer has other plans and latches her lips onto Aria's neck as she forces her thigh to grind against the other girl, causing the perfect friction in just the right place. 

Spencer rejoices in the beautiful moans she is eliciting and prays that they never stop. "Please Spence, I need more." Aria begs as she tries to push against Spencer more firmly but she is held tight. 

"We've only been married for three days and you're already nagging me, we have to change that don't we?" Spencer grins smugly at Aria's desperate look and pulls her away from the door, guiding her towards the bed with her hips as her hands still hold Aria's wrists firmly, only letting her go briefly to discard the tank top and bra that the younger girl is wearing.

Spencer forces Aria to lie back on the bed and holds her down as she tries to buck herself up against the taller girl. "Spence." Aria complains as Spencer doesn't move from smirking down at her. 

"So impatient." Spencer chastises as she reaches into the draw beside the bed and takes out a well used pair of handcuffs that have already made several appearances in the last few days, being used on both girls at several points. It's only a matter of seconds before Aria's hands are handcuffed securely to the headboard leaving Spencer's hands free to let go of her so she can get up off of the girl and search for what she intends to use. 

She beelines towards their suitcase and withdraws a couple of bandannas that she had packed in preparation for this. She hides them behind her back as she approaches the heavily breathing girl, eyeing her exposed breasts hungrily. 

"You're so hot." She smirks as she straddles the girl's denim covered hips leans down to teasingly lick one of the shorter girl's nipples but once she does she gets distracted by the moan she receives and ends up taking it into her mouth and sucking it roughly while she nibbles gently. This treatment goes on for several minutes, continuing on her now sensitive nipple until it becomes sore and the other screams out for attention that it is being deprived of. 

"Close your eyes." Spencer demands and watches as Aria does so without hesitation, trusting her completely. 

"Spencer, I need more." Aria begins to beg with he eyes still shut firmly.

"Shh." Spencer rights her as she swiftly ties one bandanna around Aria's eyes, blinding her from her plans. Next she stretches out the other bandanna in preparation and pinches Aria's still sore nipple from before tightly causing her to groan and as she opens her mouth she takes the opportunity to quickly push the material between her teeth and tie it behind her head. before she continues she leans down and whispers to Aria. "If it gets too much or you want me to stop just push me away with your legs and I'll untie you. Nod if you understand." 

Spencer looks up to Aria and doesn't move an inch until her head moves swiftly up and down. Once she sees the movement she stands from the bed once again to retrieve the last item she needs to prove her point. The pre-packed strap-on from their bedroom at home. 

She takes her time slowly removing her own clothes until she is completely naked and then securing the straps around her hips tightly so that the dildo remains in place and the stimulator is resting against her clit neatly. 

She stalks towards her prey slowly, halting beside the bed to pull the shorts and panties from her writhing body to reveal the girl's dripping sex. Spencer can't help but moan at the sight and take a single lick from the base of her pussy all the way to her clit, eliciting a muffled gasp. 

She licks her lips as she crawls up the body before her until she is face to face with the girl and kisses her lips over the gag chastely before leaning back down to take the neglected nipple into her mouth, licking it softly and swirling her mouth around it gently, a stark difference from her previous motions. Aria's body arches up into her as she brushes the tip of the dildo against her pussy lips gently, barely entering her every now and again but never enough to bring her enough pressure. 

Muffled groans and gasps fill the room as Spencer trails her mouth across any skin she can reach and slowly begins to push the dildo into the smaller girl until she bottoms out. She rests there for a few moments, giving her wife enough time to adjust to the size before pulling out and pushing back in roughly, causing the girl to moan and Spencer to smirk evilly as she begins to pound into her without preamble. 

Spencer's pants echo Aria's as their skin slaps together and mingles with the creaking bed springs . "Uhhhh." Aria groans out after several minutes of relentless pounding, Spencer knows that Aria can't get off from this alone, she needs more but she want to keep the shorter girl on the edge as long as possible so she answers her groan by sliding out of her after an especially hard thrust and sliding down her body to take her little bundle of nerves into her mouth. She sucks harshly and glides her teeth along it every few seconds, enjoying the clenching and unclenching of abdominal muscles against her hand, which she is using to keep the shorter girl's hips down against the bed. 

Spencer can play Aria's body like a finely tuned instrument and releases her clit in favour of pushing her thumb against it and rubbing it in tight circles as she enters Aria with two fingers. She searches for her g-spot immediately and finds it in seconds, scraping the pads of her fingers against it roughly and adding a third finger as she feels Aria's pussy spasm against her hand. In one final desperate attempt to push her over the edge she bites down on one of her nipples whilst pinching the other with her free hand, releasing them when she feels Aria go completely stiff and let out a loud moan through her gag. 

Spencer continues pushing her fingers into her and circling her clit gently as she brings her down from her high before pulling her appendages out of the slick heat and placing them into her mouth, savouring the taste. 

Aria's chest heaves and her eyes stay closed even after Spencer has uncuffed her and removed the bandannas. "I love you." She whispers out as she rolls into Spencer, who had situated herself beside Aria. 

"I love you too." Spencer replies as she tosses the strap-on off the side of the bed and embraces her wife from behind. "I told you that I'm the only one that can make you come that hard."

"I'm still hotter though." This causes Spencer to laugh.

"You sure are."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for any more one-shots. -MM


End file.
